I Married Your Idol
by Noctis Vee Caelum
Summary: "Rule number one, don't interfere each other business." Rukia nodded her head. "Deal." She said firmly. "Rule number two, no sex in our marriage." Rukia nodded mightily. "Absolutely deal!" She yelled. "Rule number three. We have to kiss every time the camera's on." She gave Byakuya another nod. "Of course we have to… What did you say?"-My first ByaRuki AU, OOC and M for the theme
1. Two Worlds

**A/N:**

**Hi, we meet again :)))  
It's been awhile, but I hope everything's alright wherever you are xD**

**And, yes, we don't meet in 'Sakura Blossoms in Their Hearts', but in the new story 'I Married Your Idol' :))  
It's my first ByaRuki AU ever. And it has rated M for many reasons, but please don't kill me because of that, I'm still the same Vee who love everything about pluffy :))  
There are a lot of things that inspired me to write this story, from drama and manga that I watched and read when I was in teenagers, and it's long time ago xDD  
Well, I'll make the list below with the glossary too since it has a lot of Japanese terms in it xD**

**My biggest thanks to Mandy :3  
**Thank you so much for become my beta again and of course for your idea about who became her roommate ;)

**And** **special for Aii,  
**I don't know if you're still read fanfic or not :))  
However, take care in Japan, Ok ;)

**The last, it's just a friendly reminder: **It's an AU story, so the characters will feel OOC in some scenes, but I'll try to make it IC as best as I can. However, I hope you don't mind with all the OOCness in this story and still enjoy this one :) and the theme of this story will fit the rating which mean M, but when it will happen? Well, it's a secret ;)

**Please forgive my grammar or spelling mistakes, I'm not the best but I'll do my best**

**Disclaimer: Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo**

** -Happy Reading-**

* * *

**From:** Rukia_Chappy13  
**To:** SuperGundam_Orihime  
**Subject:** Part time

Inoue, I put the key in the same place. I'll be late tonight because Ukitake sensei needs my help.

xoxo  
Rukia

**_…_**

**...**

**From:** Rukia_Chappy13  
**To:** SuperGundam_Orihime  
**Subject:** Osaka

I'm so sorry I couldn't go there with you. And please tell my apology to Tatsuki and Ichigo because I couldn't be there. You know, I have to finish the _Name_ before this weekend T^T  
You guys can punish me once we meet again :)

xoxo  
Rukia

**_…_**

**_..._**

**From:** Rukia_Chappy13  
**To:** SuperGundam_Orihime  
**Subject:** Answer my email

Where are you, girl? It's been three days since your last email which said you'll come back from your trip. Did you prolong it? I'm so worry here. Please call me back.

xoxo  
Rukia

**_…_**

**_..._**

**From:** Rukia_Chappy13  
**To:** SuperGundam_Orihime  
**Subject:** It's a bad joke!

Okay. It is not funny anymore! Today, I called Tatsuki and she said you had come back to Karakura a few days ago! Where are you? Are you involved in a trouble again? Answer my phone!

NO xoxo  
Rukia

**...**

**...**

* * *

**~I MARRIED YOUR IDOL~  
**

**by**

**Noctis Vee Caelum**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Two Worlds**

_Karakura town, xx-xx-2013_

It was early in the morning. Six-fifteen.

In the middle of the small room, a girl fell asleep under a _kotatsu_. Her head leaned on the table. Her eyes closed and her lips parted a bit. Few strands of her raven hair fell and covered half side of her face. Her _hachimaki_ or headband slightly shifted from her forehead. It has kanji _Toukon, which means F_ighting Spirit written in it. Her right hand still held the _fude_ pen. Her fingers covered with ink blots. Not only there, the stains could be found on her cheeks, nose and near her eyes and lips. It seemed she fell asleep while she was working.

_If you love Chappy open this message, Chappy has a surprise for you~~ _

The loud sound from the cell phone startled her. She snapped out of her slumber. Her violet eyes grew wide with horror, as if she had done something reprehensible.

"Shit!"

Instantly, she lifted her head of the table. Her headband fell when she roughly moved from her previous stance. Her short hair looked messy, but she did not have any desire to smooth it. Her focus was on the paper above the table where her head has leaned before. She studied it carefully, and breathe a sigh of relief as she found the paper was in the same condition as before she fell asleep; except for several stains on the edge of the paper which she could fix afterwards.

Nevertheless, she did not realize her sudden action only caused a bad effect for her brain nerves.

A small groan break out of her lips as the pain hit the nerves of her head. It came from the lack of sleep for these past few days, the wrong position when she finally could get a rest and the way she suddenly woke up.

Rukia closed her eyes for a moment, waiting for the pain to subside. She opened her eyes and blinked for a few times until it got used to the sight around her. Her small apartment room still looked the same, except it was more mess than before. The _tatami_ covered with papers of her work, which contains incorrect images or the drawings which she simply dislikes. A few empty cups of _ramen_ piled on the side of the _kotatsu_. Several clothes lay in a corner of the room. Well, she will deal with it after she finished her work.

As her gaze fell on the clock on the wall, she shouted out another curse.

"Damn!"

She never thought she would over sleep. She only planned to rest her eyes for three minutes. But her body betrayed her. Those three damn minutes turned into three fucking hours!

If it was not because of her ringtone that woke her up, perhaps she would fall asleep for a whole day, considering she had barely got a proper rest for these past seven days because she has to finish drawing her _name _into the complete manuscript.

Imagining doing nothing but sleep for an entire day was enough to bring the horror back to her eyes.

Rukia patted her cheek, trying to shoo all those bad thoughts. But she did not know her action only caused her cheeks covered with more ink blots.

Then something flashed her mind.

Rukia immediately grabbed her cell phone. There was an alert with envelope image on her screen. Her eyes grew larger as she saw the name of the sender. Without thinking twice, she clicked the image and a second later an email appeared on it.

:::

**From:** SuperGundam_Orihime  
**To:** Rukia_Chappy13  
**Subject:** I'm still Alive!

Halooooo~~ Rukia san, I'm sorry because I could not call you back and reply all your messages. *Ultimate bows*

When I was on my journey to come back, someone offered me a potential job that could help our income to pay the rent! Kyaaa~~  
And now I'm practicing hard to pass the audition to get it. Wish me luck, okay!

Well, that's all for now. I'll call you tomorrow night for the complete explanation.

Love you,  
Orihime

Ps. Don't worry about me. I'm doing fine here. You can focus to finish your manga now. _Ganbatte ne_~~

:::

Rukia blinked. She shook her head and read the message one more time. There were too much confusing information in it.

A potential job. Practice. Audition.

What the hell she was talking about!

Rukia click Orihime's number and tried to call her. But, just like the nights before, she did not get any answer. It was only the operator voice that she could get.

"Pick up the phone, Inoue." She muttered as she tried for the second time. But the result was still the same. She ended the call and closed her eyes. Her fingers massaged her temples as the dizziness came back.

"Okay. Calm down!"

At least Orihime reply her message. And though she did not get half of it, especially the job one, but from this, she knew Orihime was in a 'good' condition.

Her eyes then traveled to another sentence in the end of the message. Seeing that sentence inevitably made a thin smile tugged at the corner of her lips. Orihime would always be Orihime.

"Wait, what did she mean by 'I'm doing fine here'? Where actually is she?"

She quickly typed her reply. She did not know when Orihime will read it, but she hoped she will call her soon and don't get into any trouble.

She put the mobile back to its place. There was a small clinking sound from her Chappy-bell strap as she placed it on the edge of the _kotatsu_.

She let out a sigh of relieved. Though she was still feeling worried about of her friend condition, there were some parts of her message that made her feel a lot better than the past few days.

Rukia took her chappy mug. Disappointment took over her as she found it empty. Her eyes then trailed to the dispenser near the window.

Well, there was no other choice. She had to pull out of her comfort zone. She snuggled a bit to soak up the heat before she went out of it.

It was a chilly morning.

The coldest one, she guessed. Because she remembered she still could survive without _kotatsu_ on the earliness of the autumn season. But now, as they were at the end of fall, if she was not forced, she would not want to leave her warm, comfortable place under this one. She even moved from her work table, complete with all her stuffs, so she could work without any worry about getting cold.

The sound of the dispenser echoed in her ears when she filled the mug. She never thought she was this thirsty because the mug instantly empty as soon as she drank. She filled the mug one more time and put it on the small dining table before taking a few steps towards the window.

She reached her hand to shift the curtain so she could see the sight outside. Living on the second floor gave her the advantage to get more access to the beautiful sight before her. She allowed herself to savor the scene for a few minutes. Besides, she needed that to refresh her mind.

On the east, the sun peeked out on the horizon. Its scarlet color left the trail in this gloomy sky. Then her eyes traveled to several trees on the neighbor's garden. No more beautiful yellowish-orange leaves that could entertain her eyes with its smooth dance when the wind asked them to play. It was empty now, leaving the trees along with only its dark brown branches because it was the last stage of the season and the winter will occur soon.

Her eyes kept going until it stop on the building in front of her apartment. It was a café. An Italian café. It has two floors with a huge veranda. The place looked cozy and classy, very different from Kirinji Ramen Shop, the placed she usually ate. And from a small peek she did when she passed that place, the price of the food really made her think twice to go there. Well, though Rukia never tried the food, actually she has made a secret promise, once her manga can be published in _Ribon_ she will treat her friends there.

Rukia's gaze stopped at a figure sitting on one of the stairs outside the café. Frowning, she kept her eyes on the man in black suit.

It would not disturbing her if he was not the same man who always sat on the same chair facing her window, wearing the same suit, hat and sunglasses for three days in a row. The newspaper constantly on his hand, and he usually read it with a cup of black coffee as his companion.

Rukia shook her head. She was too much into Ukitake sensei's work. He made a long run detective samurai manga for Weekly Shonen Jump. And she had several times become a freelance assistant for him. It was really an honor for her to work as the assistance of the mangaka she admired the most.

Rukia took another glance toward the man who looked serious with his newspaper. Well, nothing's strange with him. Perhaps, he's just an ordinary salary man who loved to enjoy his breakfast in the café before going for work. She's just thinking too much.

Rukia closed the curtain. Then she took the Chappy mug and walked back.

She put her mug on the table, careful not to make the water spill out of it and marking her papers. Then she slid back inside the _kotatsu_.

The warm immediately covered her body as soon as she was inside it, and she closed her eyes for a moment to savor the sensation. She really loved this _kotatsu_. Though it was old and the reddish color of the blanket almost faded, but it nonetheless gave the comfortable warm that she needed for this cold season. Besides, the small figure of Chappy with different poses embroidered on the blanket made her love for this stuff grew even more.

And then Rukia turned her attention back to her work. Thanks God, she has finished to draw all the _Name_ into a complete manuscript. She finally could draw all those 23 pages in one week. And now she was in the finishing step. There were seven pages that had to get inked for today. Before she fell asleep dawn ago, she was in the middle of coloring the hair of her characters.

Actually, she was faster than this. But, this situation was not the best condition for her to draw manga. She was too worried about Orihime, but on the other side, she had to finish the manuscript on time. Tokiwa San, her 'unofficial' editor did not like it if she could not give it in the time that they have agreed.

_Time is everything. Though it's only one minute, you can mess up the lives of many people if you're late._

His voice echoed back in her head as her eyes keep glancing towards her paper.

_Especially for you. A newbie in this world. Do not ever let any minutes passed uselessly. _

Reaching her hand, she took her headband, and tied it again on her forehead.

"Yosh!" she clapped her hand, the old habit of her before she started drawing.

Rukia took her _fude_ pen that lay on the edge of the paper. It left some dots of ink stains on it, but she could white out it later.

She took a deep breath before starting her work. And not long after she was drifting back into her own world.

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

_Tokyo, xx-xx-2013_

It was early in the morning.

Inside the bathroom, the sound of the shower mixed with a woman's voice echoed and filled the entire room of the luxury apartment.

She was panting heavily. Sweat dripped from her long hair. Her brown eyes darken with desire and they immediately closed as she felt another powerful thrust from behind. Her fingers tightly gripping the edge of the sink as her orgasm began to build.

"B-byakuya… sa…ma…" The woman moaned loudly when Byakuya hit her pleasure spot. Her body trembled and if not because Byakuya's hand held her waist she would be down in the floor as she found her release. She tried to catch her breath. She never felt this kind of pleasure before, though she spent the night with him, this morning was so different.

However, Byakuya seemed like he had not done with her yet. He turned around her body and in one movement, he pushed her up to the sink and put one of her feet on his shoulder before he entered her again without warning.

The woman screamed between pain and pleasure. Her head fell back. The change of position and the sudden thrust from him immediately built another orgasm. She could not stop her moans every time her hips meet his thrusts. The sensation was unbearable.

Then she felt Byakuya stopped. She opened her eyes to see what was happening. But, before she had time to say something, Byakuya released her leg and moved her body of the sink. Another loud scream was out of her lips as he pushed her to the wall harshly, but the pain immediately subsided and a delightful moan echoed back on the room as his body kept pinning her against it. She wrapped her legs around his waist and put her hands around his neck.

She cried helplessly as Byakuya began to move back and forth. This sensation was too much for her, and it only made her filled with the urge to kiss him. She wanted those tempting lips so much. She wanted him to kiss her fiercely, to muffle her screams.

However, as she leaned forward to crush her lips on his, Byakuya opened his eyes and gave her a death glare.

"No kiss." His tone sounded cold in her ears.

"B-but…" Another gasped out of her lips as Byakuya return to push deep inside her.

"It was the rule."

For a split second she felt her blood drained out of her body when she saw the anger in his silvery eyes. But she did not have a time to think about her fear and the reason behind those cold eyes as she felt Byakuya started to move in and out again with the most powerful thrust she ever felt. Her needs won over her curiosity, and soon she let out a loud, ragged moan as her last orgasm wash over her.

Byakuya released his grip and let the woman fell on her knees. He kept his eyes on her for a moment. She knelt on the floor. Her body leaned on the wall and she was panting heavily. Several strand of her hair clung on her flushed cheeks. Her eyes closed and her mouth slightly agape. Her body trembled because of the remnant ecstasy he gave to her and her face full of satisfaction.

And then, without any words, he turned around and moved to the shower to clean his own body.

'

'

'

Byakuya's eyes stared at the scenery below his windowpane. Living on the 10th floor gave him a pleasant sight of Tokyo city. Though he prefer nature landscape like a traditional garden, more than the glamorous one in front of his eyes, but he did not deny the view especially at night was quite enjoyable.

His apartment which had a considerable size located on the elite place of Roppongi district. The interior design of his room looked minimalist, but it had modern touch. His room dominated with white and dark brown color including the wall, ceramics, and the furniture. There was a sofa near the windows. He usually used it to relax while reading the scripts. The bathroom besides the bath had mirrors from both sides and a TV built-in in the wall. His bedroom was very large with huge, a comfortable spring bed in it. Besides the room had a great modern kitchen, it also fitted with a mini bar.

Byakuya took a sip of his wine while enjoying the sunrise. The sun had not fully risen, but the light was enough to sweep the illicit cloud, and coloring the pale sky.

"Isn't it too early for alcohol?"

There was a woman voice from behind, and not long after he felt a hand caressing his shoulder.

"That was a really incredible morning, Byakuya sama."

"And I can't wait for more," she whispered as she leaned her body, almost pressed to his back. Her fingers played with the front of his white shirt seductively.

Byakuya kept his gaze on the pale sky. There was no emotion on his slate gray eyes. His expression was passive and cold like usual, as if her teasing touch was nothing to him.

Yes, it was nothing.

Byakuya hold her hand to stop her movement then he turned around to face her.

Azuki Rina. She is the rising model that is quite popular now. Her face has graced many fashion magazines as the main cover. They met for a couple of times after they worked together as the ambassador of XO perfume, one of the famous branded that opened their exclusive store in Roppongi district. However, he did not have any desire to continue their relationship. Well, since the beginning he was never interested in having a serious relationship with any woman.

"There will be no more," he released her hand.

"What do you mean?" Azuki stared at Byakuya, frowning.

"It's simple." Byakuya lifted the glass towards her. "Today is the end of our relationship."

Azuki's eyes grew wide. Her red lips partly open. She looked at Byakuya in disbelief.

"What?"

"I don't like to repeat myself." He answered tonelessly. His eyes stared back at her with no emotion in it.

"But… why?" She could not accept it their relationship was over in only one week. They really matched as a couple and she was confidence enough she was the best among of the women from his past. She has everything that suits his criteria. From appearance, intelligence, and sex appeal. So, why did he suddenly end it?

However, though she did not want to admit it, deep inside she knew the reason.

He was Kuchiki Byakuya after all. The cold-hearted man.

He was a famous actor, and there was no one in this country that did not know him. Since he made his debut when he was a teenager, his acting gained acknowledgments from many critics. He has incredible acting talent, with a high work ethic and perfectionist nature. These combinations were barely found within people around his age, so even though he was twenty-five years old, his ability has recognized and his name became a guarantee of the movies to become a box office. His accomplishments in such young age made him one top actor in Japan.

The combination of his flawless acting and his gorgeous appearance also made him became the most desirable man who stole the many hearts of female in this country. But, though he was extremely popular he was also well-known as a cold and distance man.

There were a lot of women that try to win his heart every single day, but he never showed any interest towards them, and if he did, none of the relationship could last long.

He had his own rules, and all the women who tried to get closer to him had to follow them. And one of his rules is he's the one who choose how long their relationship will last. He did not care if it's only three months, three weeks, three days or only three hours. If he wanted it ended now, he would end it without any doubts.

However, though they know the risk they could get, it did not stop them to try their luck. Be closer to him was enough to make them proud, and they did not deny it gave a lot of impact for them in many ways, so they usually agreed with his rule without thinking twice.

Including her.

"I still don't accept it. Tell me, what's wrong with our relationship?"

"Nothing's wrong. But, I don't have any desire to continue it." Byakuya answered nonchalantly. There was no shred of sympathy that arises in him even though he saw the pain in her eyes because he had dumped her like that. She already knew the consequences from the beginning. If she wanted to be with him, she should comply with all the rules that they have agreed upon.

Azuki clenched her hands when she heard Byakuya's words. She had never been thrown like this before. Since she was teenager she was extremely popular among boys, and they were willing to do anything to get a date with her. So, Byakuya rejection really hurt her dignity.

"I'll tell the media about this," she attempted to threat him. She knew though he was a top star, Byakuya really hate the media. He barely did interviews or any kind of interactions with them. Only at certain times such as the recent movie promotion or the première he allowed them to throw questions. But it only limited about the movie. He would definitely rejected all questions about his personal life.

"I'll tell them how you treat me!"

"Go ahead. But, you will dig your own hole. And don't blame me for your falling."

Byakuya put his glass down then took a few steps towards her.

"I know you're smart enough. You still want to stay in this industry, right?"

The woman tightened her grip. At the moment she heard the word 'industry' she knew there was nothing she could do besides deal with his decision.

"Your bag and your jacket are on the sofa."

Glaring towards him she tried to collect the remnant of her prestige.

"It's still not done yet." She muttered before leaving Byakuya alone.

Byakuya could hear her letting out some curses as she closed the door and walked around the hall. But, none of them affected him. He took another sip before turning his attention back to the scenery.

"It seems this woman will not let you go easily, Kuchiki sama." A male voice sounded from behind.

"Did you hear all the contents of our conversations, Zakura?" Byakuya said without taking his eyes of the window.

"No, my lord, but she did not stop yelling bad things about you along the hallway where we cross paths."

Byakuya slightly flinched when Zakura, a person he trusted as well as his manager called him 'lord'. Although he had ordered him several times to stop calling him by that term, but it had become a habit, making it difficult to remove.

"She will not," Byakuya put his glass on the small table next to him before turning to look at Zakura.

"Any changes to the schedule?"

"There is no change, Kuchiki sama. Today we will have a meeting with producer Murakata to discuss about your involvement in his new movie. Then we have a photo shoot with Leon magazine. After that we have to attend a lunch with Shihoin Director to discuss about _Nippon Akademī-shō_ tomorrow."

Byakuya gave him a single nod as he took his leather jacket.

"Alright, let's go."

"Ah, Lord Kuchiki Ginrei called this morning."

Byakuya stopped when Zakura mention the name of his grandfather.

"He said there is something important that he want to discuss and he wish you to come to the main house soon."

Byakuya let out a small sigh. He knew there was only one thing that his grandfather wanted to discuss, and it was not a pleasant thing for him.

"I'll call him back after lunch. We have an important meeting to attend first." He said as he continued his journey.

"Hai, Kuchiki sama."

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

"Yosh!"

Rukia put her _fude_ pen in its place before lifting the paper. She examined it for a few moments. A smile adorned her face as she saw the result of it.

Finally, after a whole day she worked non stop, she finally finished to give ink for all the images. She even has finished whiting too. And the last thing she had to do was to put the screen tone before it complete perfectly.

She put her paper back on it place and then her eyes traveled to the clock. No wonder she felt so hungry and her stomach could not stop groaning. It was late night. Half past ten. And when she worked she only ate pickled cucumbers and drank mineral water.

Her ramen cup was up since last night, and she did not have time to go shopping to fill her long-empty refrigerator. Usually she shared duties with Orihime, and it was her roommate who usually bought all the foods, while she was responsible for the tidiness of their apartment. But, because Orihime was going on a trip and she was extremely busy, their old refrigerator was left without any food in it.

Her stomach returned to scream. It looked like she could not continue her work before filling it.

Rukia reluctantly came out of behind the _kotatsu_. She immediately stretched out her muscles that felt a bit stiff due to the prolonged sitting in the same position. She was instantly hit by the desire to get back into the _kotatsu_ when the cold hit her skin though she wore a thick black training suit. It was actually too big for her petite body, but, even it oversized, she liked this suit very much, especially because the hoodie had bunny's ears attached on it. Besides, it was comfortable clothes when she was working in the cold season. It's just like her uniform. She even has five of this type with different colors in her closet.

Rukia took her cellphone and then she walked to her work table. She took the wallet and key from the inside of drawer before taking her wool jacket that lay on the chair.

As she was on the front door, her cellphone rang.

Renji.

"Hey, what's up?"

Rukia opened the door and started to walk out of her room. She locked it before she continued her steps.

"Yeah, I just finished it today. No, I still have to put the screen tone."

Rukia walked along the hallway. It was a small apartment. There were five rooms on this floor, and the total with the first floor was ten rooms.

"Baka! Of course I can finish it on time!" Rukia yelled as she walked down the stairs. She kept walking to a small parking area that has prepared by the owner for the residents who had a bike.

"Yes, Inoue's fine. Well, I'm not really sure. She just send me message that say she found a new job."

Rukia knelt down in front of her bicycle. She put the cell phone on her left ear and pinned it with her shoulder.

"I don't know either about the job. I'll find the answer tomorrow. Yes, she told me she will call me tomorrow." She took the keys from her pocket to unlock the bike. For a moment she looked busy unlocked it while listening to Renji's stories.

"Really? Kirinji san wants to teach you to make Ramen?"

Rukia's face turned bright when she heard the good news of his friend. Renji has worked in the Kirinji Ramen shop for quite long time. He wanted to open his own ramen shop, therefore since they graduated from high school he went on to apply in Kirinji san's place to learn how to make the delicious ramen ever.

"That's good! Congratulations, Red pineapple, you're one step closer to your dream now." Rukia chuckled when she heard Renji pissed off after she called him with his nick name.

"Ah, Renji. I need to go now. I'm so starving here. Huh? This Friday? Alright, I'll go there after I meet the editor. See you around."

Rukia put the phone back into the pocket of her training jacket. She took her hoodie and wore it to cover her head from the cold breeze. The rabbit's ear hung behind her back and it sway a little as she pulled her bike. Not long after she was riding away toward the 24-hour mini mart that located at the end of the road.

The thing she did not realize is that all her movements since she came out of the room until she left the parking lot has observed by a mysterious man. He continued to watch her from the second floor of the café in front of the apartment.

Tetsuzaemon Iba had been there long enough, almost a full day watching her window. On his desk there were three cups of coffee, and two of them were empty. A daily newspaper lay on the seat beside him.

Although it was dark, he still wore his hat and sunglasses. From behind his glasses, he kept observing Rukia's figure until she disappeared from his vision. Then he took the mobile from behind his black suit.

He hit redial button and instantly connected with a dial tone. His left hand tapped the surface of the table while waiting for the phone to pick up.

"Hello," There was a man voice from the opposite of the line.

"It's me." He said with boring tone.

"I have news for Lord Kuchiki Ginrei. A good one." He took his cup and drank a sip from it before he continued his remarks.

"I found a sign from the girl he was looking for." Iba kept his eyes on the road before he shifted it to Rukia's window.

"I almost find that girl… Rukia."

* * *

**Glossary**

**- Fudepen: **is a Japanese writing instrument. It consists of a brush-like pen nib with a refillable or replaceable ink reservoir that writes like a Chinese ink brush.

- **Name: **Storyboad. It's basically a rough draft of a manga.

-** Tatami:** is a type of mat used as a flooring material in traditional Japanese-style rooms.

- **Kotatsu: **is a low, wooden table frame covered by a futon, or heavy blanket, upon which a table top sits. Underneath is a heat source, often built into the table itself.

- **Ribon: **is a monthly Japanese shōjo manga magazine published by Shueisha. First issued in August 1955, its rivals are Nakayoshi and Ciao. Its target audience is young girls roughly 9–13 years old.

- **Weekly Shōnen Jump: **is a weekly shōnen manga anthology published in Japan by Shueisha under the Jump line of magazines.

**- White-out: **is another word the cartoonists use for what is really a specialized for correcting ink drawings. It's super-opaque, has very high quality pigment, is archival, and when applied at the right thickness can be drawn over almost (though not quite) as well as paper.

* * *

**A/N:**

**That's it xD  
My first chapter of this story :)))  
In this new one Rukia wanted to be a mangaka, though she still need to through a long road to be it :)  
And Byakuya is a famous movie star. So, it was the reason why the title is 'Two Worlds' because I wanted to describe their different world. Mangaka's world and entertainment's world. Though it still a glimpse of it, but I will write more for them in the future, but of course if only you wanted me to continue this story :))**

**It's really my first time to write about manga and mangaka. So, all the credits went to Wikipedia, all articles in google, youtube and of course Bakuman and Shoujo Mangaka No Koi (Osakabe Mashin) that gave me a lot information for it. However, if you find something isn't right, feel free to tell me, I'll fix it :)))**

**Like in my previous A/N, there are a lot of manga and Asian drama that inspired me such as Full House, Hotaru No Hikari, Perfect Girl Evolution, Itazura na Kiss, Goong, Bakuman, Penguin Revolution, Haruka's17, and Shoujo Mangaka No Koi. I barely watched drama again this time so the drama I mentioned it perhaps feel old fashioned especially for you drama-lover xD  
The idea itself actually has been inside my head long time ago but with different concept. Anyway, when I said a long time ago, it means when I was teenagers xD, the age where my High School time mainly used to watch all those dramas xDD. And when I was almost finished Sakura Blossoms, the idea came back, and after some thought I think it fit them. So here is it, the new ByaRuki story xD**

**Alright, it's the closing xD  
I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and feel free to tell me if you want me to continue this or not. ****I really Apprecaite your opinion, constructive criticism, or anything that could improve my skill**

**Have a wonderful days**

**Sincerely yours, from one of you all xD**

**-Noctis Vee Caelum-**


	2. (Un)Crossed Paths

**A/N:**

**Hi, I'm glad we can meet again, I hope everything's great wherever you live :)**

**Actually, I never thought it would take a long time for me to update chapter 2, but I hope two weeks isn't consider a long time for you and thank you so much for waiting :)))**  
**Here's the chapter 2: (Un)Crossed Paths**  
**I hope you enjoy this one too :)**

**My biggest thanks to all of you, thank you everyone, for your time to read this story, for all your kind words and reviews, even for your opinion to make this story better, I'm really grateful *bow***

**Special thanks to Mandy xD  
**Thank you so much for your time to check this story, and of course for all your suggestions ;)  
I hope you like the result xD

**And, it's just a friendly reminder from me: **It's an AU story, so it contains OOC in some scenes, but I'll try to make it IC as best I can. However, I hope you don't mind with all the OOCness in this story and still enjoy this one :) and like you know, it rated M, but when all the 'favorite' scenes will happen? Well Only God and me who know when, or in the other meaning... It's a secret ;)

**Please forgive my grammar or spelling mistakes, I'm not the best but I'll do my best**

**Disclaimer: Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo**

** -Happy Reading-**

* * *

**Chapter 2: (Un)Crossed Paths  
**

The car advanced at a steady pace. Along the way, the office buildings looked like a fleeting shadow. Outside, the sky has not shown any changes since the night before. It was a gray, gloomy day. Though the rain has ended, the drizzle was still wetting down the road. The pavement filled by the crowd. They walked rapidly, trying to ward off the light rain. Some of the people used umbrellas and others simply use a hand or newspaper to protect their heads.

Inside the car, an elderly man sat in aristocratic manner. His eyes closed. His long gray hair fell gracefully on his back. A gray mustache on his face made his appearance looked more authoritative. He wore a dark gray fancy kimono and_ hakama_ made of high quality silk. It topped with a black _haori._ He also wore a scarf around his neck. It was made from the silver-white, windflower light silk. It was the family heirloom that was handed down from generation to generation.

_"Your condition is a lot of better now, lord Kuchiki." _

Fujiwara's voice crossed back in his head while he repeated the contents of the whole conversation between him and his personal doctor.

Today was the day he usually visited him in his clinic for a general check up. Fujiwara has been his personal doctor since a long time ago. A person he could invite to discuss his condition without worrying he would talk to someone else, especially his family, and the first person who will know if something bad happened to his health more than anyone else.

_"The improvement that you showed really amazed me, so I think it's the best time for us to discuss about your heart surge-"_

_"But it seemed I do not agree with you, Fujiwara Sensei." Kuchiki Ginrei cut his speech before standing up from his chair, followed by Fujiwara. _

_"It's not the right time. Not now." He said quietly, almost to himself. He turned around and walked toward the door._

_"I hope you consider it carefully, Lord Kuchiki. The sooner we talk about it, the sooner you will get the proper treatment." _

_"It's for your own health." _

_"I know what is best for my own, Fujiwara Sensei." _

His last words kept echoing inside his head. Still clearly in his ears the sounds of Fujiwara's frustrated sigh as he stepped out of the room. Sure, he admitted he became a bit rude that time, but there was a reason why he rejected Fujiwara's suggestion and it more important than his own health.

Kuchiki Ginrei opened his eyes and shifted slightly toward the windowpane of his limousine. The small sight of the National Diet building appeared on his vision as the limousine passed the road near it. The building stood majestically as one of the symbols of the Japanese government. It was constructed purely out of Japanese building materials, with the exception of the stained glass, door locks, and pneumatic tube system.

The limousine kept going until they entered _Kudanminami _district which located in the northwestern part of the _Chiyoda_ ward; one of the 23 special wards in central Tokyo. _Kundanminami_ itself has divided into four districts, and the Kuchiki manor, his residence placed in _Kudanminami 2-chōme_.

His eyes shifted back to the sight outside the window as they passed the _Nishinobaru_ Park, one of his favorite places in this city. The atmosphere seemed a quite vacant than usual due to the drizzle that still occurred. Only a few people were caught walking through the park.

Not long after, the limousine stopped in front of the enormous elegant building. It could not be seen clearly from the outside due to the wall which was surrounding the manor, so the people could only take a glimpse of it. The building had a traditional design with wooden structure with the large and gently curved roof made by tiled. There was a Kuchiki emblem attached at the top of the gate, the symbol of the family.

A middle age man named Eiji Satoru who was sitting on the front seat opened his door and immediately came out of the limousine. Regardless of the light rain, and with a black umbrella in his right hand, he walked to another door where Kuchiki Ginrei sat. As he was in front of the door, he opened it first before opening the umbrella to cover his master from the rain.

Kuchiki Ginrei walked out of the limousine. His_ Haori _and scarf sway gracefully as he stepped through the gate while Eiji Satoru followed him from behind.

The rain made the scent of humid soil smelled very clear when he stepped across the garden. It was a huge and beautiful garden with Japanese architecture. It has a large lake filled with koi on the other side of it. The koi has been raised in this manor for generations. There was also a small bridge in the middle of the park, crossing over a small river that flowed gently through the garden.

As he arrived at the main house, he dismisses Eiji before continuing his journey to the study room. Several maids bowed respectfully when he passed the hall. The sound of the _furin _bell that hung on the porch in front of his study room welcomed his arrival with its melodious twang as the wind played with the bell.

He slid open the _Shoji_ door and entered the room. He kept walking until he reached his desk. There were several piles of documents on it waiting for his sign.

A small knock from the front door made he shifted his attention from the documents.

"I bought your tea, Lord Kuchiki."

"Enter." Kuchiki Ginrei took a seat and started to check the first document. Though he just came back, he did not like to waste his time.

Sasaki, his butler, entered the room while bringing a tray. He put it above the low table at the corner of the room. After he poured the tea, he walked to the work desk and put it on its usual place.

"Your tea, my Lord."

Kuchiki Ginrei gave him a single nod. His eyes kept examining the document in his hand.

"Tesuzaemon Iba sends news last night."

Sasaki's words succeed to gain Kuchiki Ginrei attention to him.

He lifted his gaze from the document to look at the man before him. It's been six months since the last news that he got from the detective.

Sasaki pulled out an envelope from his pocket and handed it to him.

Kuchiki Ginrei opened it and took out the white paper before reading the message carefully. In this letter, Iba said he almost found the sign of the person he was looking for, and now he was in the middle of investigation to get more proof.

A small sigh came out of his mouth as he folded the letter and put it back into the envelope. It was the same sentence he always gave to him for these past seventeen years. But, until now, the result is still the same. Zero.

"Tell him, he has to make sure the person he found is the right one." He handed the envelope back to Sasaki.

"Do not let the same incident happen again." He reminded Sasaki about the same mistake that Iba did in the past. Seven years ago he thought he had finally found the girl. However, the girl was not the same girl he was searching for, and he had to come back with disappointment because it meant his quest was not over yet.

"Hai, my Lord." Sasaki bowed respectfully before walking out of the room.

As soon as he was alone, Kuchiki Ginrei opened the drawer and pulled out a note book with a brown cover. He flipped through it page by page. And stopped as he found the picture he was seeking for.

It was an old photo. The color almost faded, but the image could still be seen. Carefully, he took the picture. It was a family portrait. There were three people in it. A man and woman smile at the camera while the three year old little girl with a short raven hair looked confused.

A thin, sad smile appeared on his lips when he saw the picture. Actually, his hope nearly faded years after years, but the promise he did in the past made he kept going to find the person, to find _her_.

He took a deep breath before putting it back in the note book. Then, he returned it back into the drawer.

No matter what happened, he will find her. He _should_ find her.

'

'

'

'

The sound of a camera flash filled the room, occasionally followed by a man's voice. With his loud and energetic tone, he gave instructions to the model and his staffs. Some people looked busy with their equipment such as lightning, umbrellas, background, etc. The other man seemed stuck with his laptop to choose the best pictures. In the corner of the room, the stylist looked busy preparing the next costume, accessories and make up for this photo shoot.

"Alright, good job, guys! Thank you so much for your hard work!" Takizawa Kou, the cameramen, shouted loudly when they finished the photo shoot for Eizer, a clothing brand that make sport garments for mountaineering and ice climbing.

Everyone in the studio clapped their hands. They said the same words and bowed to the people around before beginning to settle the equipment for the photo shoot.

"It was really a great photo shoot, Kuchiki sama," Takizawa approached Byakuya who became the exclusive model for the brand.

"Thank you for your cooperation." Takizawa's face looked satisfied because of the result of photo shoot today. Well, it was Kuchiki Byakuya after all. None of his efforts made the people who work with him felt unsatisfied.

Byakuya nodded briefly. Lastly, after five hours in the studio, the photo shoot has finally ended. Since he arrived at Takizawa studio that took place in Karakura town this morning, he did not waste time, and was immediately prepared to work. It was not a secret that he was famous for his perfectionism and professionalism in every work he did. Byakuya did not like the imperfect outcome, so if he found something he dislike, he would do it over and over again until he got the result he wanted.

For some people it sounded arrogant, but Byakuya did not care. It was his principle. He believes if someone in his position does not do his work professionally as a good example, no one else will. Byakuya felt it was a part of his responsibility, the attitude which has taught by his family. A small thing that kept him on his root no matter how famous he was, and no matter how glamorous and tempting was his world, where people always come and go like a wind. It was easy for them to be on the top, but it's also easy to fall down only in the blink of an eye because of their demeanor.

"My staffs and I will go to drink to celebrate for this photo shoot. We will be glad if you want to come with us. There is a famous ramen shop here. Kirinji Ramen. Though perhaps it's below your level, I'm sure you will like it once you try the ramen. It's super delicious."

Byakuya shook his head. "I have to go back to Tokyo now." Byakuya rejected in a formal tone.

Takizawa stared at Byakuya for a moment. His eyes grew wider as something crossed his mind.

"Ah! _Nippon Akademī-shō!_ How could I forget?" Takizawa patted his forehead. Then he turned his gaze back to Byakuya. "Though I really wish you could come with us, but this is an important award. I hope you win, Kuchiki sama. Your last movie was a masterpiece."

Byakuya gave another nod. After Takizawa went, he removed his gloves and gave it to the assistance beside him before going to the locker room. He did not have much time left. In a few hours he has to be in Tokyo to attend the 36th _Nippon Akademī-shō_, the awards show that will hold right at seven o'clock.

As soon as he was in the locker room, he immediately changed the costume from the photo shoot with a dark blue turtleneck, and black jeans. He combined the clothes with a gray cardigan that matched his eye color. When he took his brown trench coat, he heard a knock from the front door.

"Kuchiki sama, the car is ready."

Byakuya opened the door. Zakura bowed respectfully as he walked past him before following Byakuya from behind.

"Have you informed them we're going back to Tokyo now?"

"Hai, Kuchiki sama. Director Shihoin will be waiting for you in the company. Together with Shiba Kaien dono, all of you will be picked up at six o'clock this evening."

Byakuya flinched slightly when Zakura mentioned Shiba Kaien. It seemed that 'rude' man made it on time after finishing his National tour.

A driver opened the door for him. As he was in the car, Byakuya put the seat belt before leaning his back against the comfy seat. He took the script that he left in the car and continued to read it.

It was a script for the new movie where he was considering becoming the main character. From the first time he read it, he found the story was interesting. The combination of drama and action in this script was really proportional. The plot was very unpredictable, full of surprises, but flowing beautifully without getting the viewer lost and obscured about the storyline.

Hitsugaya Toshiro.

He had never heard that name before. It seemed he was the new scriptwriter. But, though he was new, he admitted that man is a genius and has talent. This script was one of the best scripts offered to him.

"Are you ready, Kuchiki sama?" Zakura turned around from the front seat.

Byakuya only gave him a single nod without taking his gaze from the script. He looked serious and fully concentrated as he read it.

Zakura could only let out a small sigh as he saw his old habit. Once his master got a new script that he found interesting, he would stay drowned in it.

If only he could get serious with women like the way he read that script, and stopped breaking their hearts, perhaps…

No.

It was not his place to comment about his personal life. He knew exactly the reason he acted like that. And he also knew his master would hate it if the topic brought to the surface.

A sound of the car engine echoed in the parking lot, and not long after, the car drove away leaving the place.

'

'

'

'

"Yes, like I said last night, it was really terrible, even until now." Rukia said through her earphone while kept riding her bicycle. The left strap of her Chappy backpack slightly dropped from her shoulder due to the speed of her bike.

The drizzle had finally ceased. Above her, the dark sky slowly turned brighter as the sun began to reveal itself from behind the gray clouds. The light gave rainbow-like reflections in the puddles along the street.

The scent of humid soil carried by the wind filled her lungs. She really likes the fresh scent after the rain. It made her relax, especially after she had to stay up all night to complete her manuscript. However, the news from Keigo suddenly ruined half of her mood which was slightly improved.

"Huh? How could the rooms get full? You said you still have one this morning. Don't tell me that you forgot! I'll definitely smack your head down if you do. Just for you to know, I'm on my way to your place. Be aware!" Rukia swung her bike to the bend on the right path.

Currently, she was on her way to Karakura _manga_ café. The heavy rain that rinsed the city all night long made a 'little' damage to her apartment. Several rooms on the second floor got leakage due to the period of the roofs that were old enough to prevent the rain.

It made her a bit stress. How could it not? She was in the middle of finishing putting the screen tone for the page seventeen when the first drop of water fell on the edge of her paper. Frantically, she tried to save all of her hard work from the rain droplets. And if it was not enough, what the owner has said only made her situation became worse. He said he could not fix the roof until tomorrow because he has to order some materials.

Hell. She could not wait until tomorrow. What if the rain came again tonight? She did not want to take the risk her manuscript get wrecked due to this incident. Besides, she knew she could not finish her work in a situation like this. That's why she chose to go to Karakura manga café, the other place where she usually draw her _Name_ when she felt stuck in her room.

"Listen, I don't want to know about that," Rukia stopped the bicycle on the roadside. She reached her hand to put her hoodie back to cover her head while she kept listening to Keigo's explanation. Though the rain had stopped, the coolness of the autumn breeze caressed her skin, and played with her hair had enough to make her shivered along the journey, even the warmth of the afternoon sun could not be enough to expel this one.

"I don't care! You have made a promi… Hyaaaa… What the hell!"

Rukia suddenly screamed as a car passed next to her. It would have not been a problem if the car just passed, but it drove over the puddles and splashed all the water over her body.

Gaping, Rukia could only stand in place with her body and clothes drenched. The water dripped from her stubborn bang, her face, and the frontage of her navy blue training suit. After a few moments of shock, Rukia immediately looked at her bag. A small feeling of relief washed over her as she found it was not soaked as her front body. She rubbed her face before turning her gaze angrily toward the car that stopped a few steps from her.

Regardless of the chill that started crawling all over her body, Rukia pulled off the earphones and walked towards the car while attempting to prevent the emotions that crept inside her. How could she not be angry? For a whole day she tried to protect her manuscript from the rain, but that stupid car driver made all her efforts almost fail.

"That driver, he should take the responsibility if something happens to my manuscript." Rukia grumbled while keeping her gaze on that car. She kept moving, but instantly stopped her steps as someone opened the front door.

However, before she could take a look at the face of that person, a few drops of the water fell from her bangs into her eyes. She immediately rubbed her eyes, trying to shoo the uncomfortable feeling inside it.

"Are you alright, Miss?"

What a stupid question.

"Am I looking alright?"

Feeling annoyed, Rukia lifted her gaze to face the man before her.

He was a tall man. Well, tall enough so that she had to lift her head to speak. As she finally could see his face clearly, she found he was a good-looking man. But, it was his beautiful blue eyes that caught her attention the most. It reminded her of the sea; serene on the surface, but mysterious in deep inside. He has long dark brown hair tied with a silver ribbon.

Overall, his appearance looked neat with the white shirt, black pant and jacket. It made her one hundred percent sure he was the car owner, the person who was responsible for this incident.

"See? All my body and clothes soaked." Rukia opened her hoodie. She was so lucky to put it before the incident happened, so her hair was not too damped.

Rukia kept talking with high tone without noticing that man's eyes growing wider. He stunned in place with a glimpse of shock clearly reflected in his blue eyes when he looked at her appearance, as if he was looking at a ghost.

"You have to…" Rukia stopped talking as she realized the man was staring intensely toward her. Frowning, she gazed back at him.

What has happened to him? Why did he look at her like that? He seemed like he has seen a ghost.

"Hello?" She waved her hand in front of his face but there was still no response from him.

"Hey!" Rukia yelled to the man, making him snapped out of his reverie.

The man blinked, and after a second, his mind was back to focus on her.

"I'm deeply sorry, Miss." He said apologetically.

Then, for her surprise, he pulled out something inside his pocket and handed it to her. It was a handkerchief.

"Here, you can use it to dry your face."

Rukia shifted her gaze at the white handkerchief and the man in turns.

"You can get cold if you don't dry your body soon." He added as he saw her trembled fingers.

She did not want to get cold. She could not. She had a manga to finish.

Knowing he was right, she reluctantly took the handkerchief.

While Rukia was wiping her face, she noticed something about that man. Despite she has scold him, he did not show any sign of distraction. Instead, she found he was calm, and looked concern about her condition. His polite attitude really surprises her, but of course, she still had not done with him.

"Don't you think the problem between us will finish only because of…"

Rukia's words cut off by the loud sound of the Klaxons. Her eyebrows furrowed as she looked at the car.

"What the…" She shifted his gaze back to the man.

"You aren't the owner or the driver of that car, are you?"

He shook his head.

"So why did you come to me to apologize? It's the person in that car who has to."

"But, Miss-"

Before the man could prevent her, Rukia took a few steps toward the car. She tried to see who was inside it. The black glasses that covered the window made it unable to see the passenger seat clearly. However, though it was only a silhouette of him, she was sure there was a man sitting on the back side. From his gesture, she noticed he was reading something, ignoring her, even not bothering to check what has happened outside his car.

Rukia started to knock the window, trying to catch his attention.

"Miss, I hope you stop your actions. I represent my master, and we apologize because of that incident."

However, Rukia did not give him the answer nor stopped her actions. It's so ridiculous. Why did he keep apologizing while the owner sat comfortably as if nothing happened?

"Hey," she called the man between the knocks.

"Hey, I want you to come out, we need to talk…"

Rukia did not finish her sentence. Her violet orbs suddenly grew huge as she saw what that man did right now. Instead of going out, the owner took his sunglasses and put it on to cover his eyes; or in other words he was avoiding her, before continuing to read his paper. He knew she was there, but this man was not even willing to look at her though only for a second.

Rukia could only gape as she saw his behavior. Her eyes filled with anger because of his rude demeanor. What an arrogant man!

"Hey..." Rukia returned to knock on the glass door, louder than before. Her voice sounded tight and high due to the emotion that crept back inside her. But, still no reaction from him instead she heard the driver started the engine.

"I'm deeply sorry miss, but we have to go now. It's my card name, if this incident hurt you, you can contact me at that number." That man bowed slightly before returning to the car.

"Huh? Wait the minute! We're still not finish-"

That man threw another apologetic look before entering the car.

"What the…" Rukia stared at the car in disbelief as it began to move, leaving her alone, until it was out of sight, and then her gaze shifted to the card in her hand.

Zakura. It was the name of the man.

"Give me a break! What's the point of this card? Do you think it easy to draw all those twenty-three pages from the beginning? You should be grateful nothing's bad happened to my manuscript. And what's an arrogant car owner! That man… I really want to kick his cocky ass." Rukia grumbled as she squeezed that card before walking back towards her bike.

Damn it. It was the first time she met an arrogant and annoying person like the owner of the car. Was it difficult to come out and apologized? Who the hell he thought he was? The most famous person in the world?

Rukia took her bike while blowing out a breath. For the rest of her life she would never want to deal with a man like him. Hell. Even she did not want to see him again.

Never and ever.

'

'

'

'

"What take you so long?" Byakuya asked after they continued their journey. The sunglasses still on his face while his gaze kept in the script.

"My apology, Kuchiki sama, but I could not let her like that."

"But, it seemed she could handle herself,"

Zakura took a glance towards Byakuya. His expression still looked the same, passive, cold and unreadable like usual. Several questions have formed in his head since they left the girl alone. He was curious whether Byakuya had seen her face or not.

The face behind that hoodie… Her face is too similar with…

"Pardon me, Kuchiki sama. But, did you see her face?"

Byakuya shook his head briefly toward Zakura's question.

He did not have the slightest desire to see the face of that fussy teenager with a rude behavior like her. Yelling with a loud voice about an important thing, and kept knocking his window. Did she never been taught about manners?

"Oh…" It was the only word that came out of Zakura's lips. He shifted his gaze back to the road.

Perhaps it was only his imagination, the similarity. And though they had a similar face, something inside that girl made her look different from her, the woman of his master's past. Besides it was not important anymore, she was only a stranger girl that they met on the road. Nothing's more.

Zakura closes his eyes, trying to dissipate that girl image out of his head. He was just thinking too much.

'

'

'

'

Rukia stopped in front of _Asano Kissaten_, the name of the manga café she intended. She opened her hoodie and watched the building intently. It had two floors and was a very colorful building with a lot of neon boxes that gave the description about the services they gave. Though she has come here several times, she invariably found something new about the neon boxes. Still clearly in her mind how pink and yellow dominated it a few months ago. But now, it was blue and orange.

After she parked the bike, Rukia stepped towards the entrance. The room inside was quite bigger from what was visible from the outside. And it had a totally different image. No one ever thought the inside of that colorful building was tidy, clean and gave a tranquil feeling like being in a library. There were many manga in the bookshelves. The bookcase itself has organized, and formed into unique lanes in the room.

Rukia kept walking toward the counter. There was a boy who sat behind the desk that looked serious with the magazine in his hands. As she was in front of him, the boy lifted his eyes and stared at her blankly.

"Gheez, I knew you told me the leak was terrible, but I never thought it's really and make you horrible like this," his eyes gazed her appearance, frowning. The front of her training suit drenched, just like her bang. Even though it looked almost faded, several stains of ink could still be found on the corner of her lips, cheeks and eyes. Her face looked tired, and there were dark circles under her eyes.

"You really look like a homeless, Rukia. When was the last time you take a bath?"

"Shut up, Keigo!" Rukia snapped, her eyes glaring towards the medium-long brown hair boy before her. Then she pulled a member card out of her pocket and gave it to him. "I want the same room and the same hour."

"Like I said, we run out of roo-"

Another death glare from Rukia, making him stopped his speech. Sighing, he stared at the registration form.

"I was just kidding earlier. Tsk, what the hell is going on? Why did your mood change so drastically like that?"

Rukia's expression softened a little bit after hearing his words. Usually, she was used with all his teases, even since they were in High School, but now, her mood was not in the best condition due to the leak in her room, and the incident with that arrogant man.

"Sorry, I was in my bad day."

"Yeah, I can see that," he said while he kept doing the registration. "So, how's your manga?"

"It's nearly finished, if it was not because the leak, it would have been completed by now." Rukia let out a sigh while taking the paper he offered to her. Number thirteen was written in it, the number of her favorite room.

"I hope it can be published soon, so I can put it in our book-case, including your picture. It definitely will increase our income." He said as he winked.

His words inevitably made a smile tugged at the corner of her lips. "Of course, but you should pay my royalty every time your customers read my manga, it's the deal."

"Auch, it seemed you like to see my family business go bankrupt," Keigo feigned his face to look upset.

Rukia chuckled. It was an old joke between them, which was always expressed every time she came here. Hearing that made her feelings became lighter. Keigo always knew how to brighten people's mood around him, though some of his jokes was really annoying, especially when he began to use overly dramatic movements and words to act his feeling.

"Anyway, you really look like a mess. How could you let your beautiful face covered by ink? You know it will torture me as Hisana's fan."

Keigo took a moment to admire Rukia's face. "It's still amazing me until now, how your face looked so similar to hers."

Rukia rolled her eyes. Keigo and his 'never die' obsession with Hisana, the famous figure skater in Japan, his idol. It was not a secret he has big crush on Hisana since he saw her won the Winter Olympic few years ago.

When they met for the first time at Karakura High School, he could not stop following Rukia and telling how he admired her so much. But all his efforts usually ended with the harsh punch to his head.

"If you change your oversize clothes and put make up instead of ink blots on your face, people will not see the difference."

"I'm not her. So quit trying to make me like your idol,"

"But, you are."

Rukia blew out another sigh. Since she was teen, many people who met her talked how she resembles Hisana so much, which she consider strange at that time, because she did not know her, and have not any relatives left since she was an orphan herself. But now, she was not to think it strange anymore, because there were a bunch of people who resemble each other in this world.

"However, take a bath, you seriously need that."

"Not now, but I want to borrow your bathroom to change my clothes and wash my face."

"Sure, you can use that one," he pointed a bathroom near the kitchen room where people in the café could take their drink for free.

"And good luck for your manga."

Rukia nodded and said her thanks, before leaving him and walked to the bathroom.

After she finished cleaning herself, Rukia went to the second floor. There were a lot of booths on this floor used for people who wanted more privacy.

Rukia opened the door of her booth and entered it. It was a small room with tatami floor. It had one desk with single computer and television on it. She put her bag on a big black chair before arranging the table so she could use it to work.

After that she opened her bag, and put out her manuscript that wrapped in a plastic folder carefully, followed by a small bag that contained her manga's equipment, another folder with screen tone in it, a headband, cell phone, and earplugs.

She sat in the chair. Then she brought her band and tied it on her head before she put the earplugs to cover her ears from any noises that could distract her concentration.

Glancing towards the clock, she tried to presume how much time she needed to finish the rest of her manuscript. There was an award show that she wanted to watch later tonight. It was not like she was the fan of that kind of show, but her favorite singer will appear on the stage tonight, so she did not want to leave it out.

Rukia closed her eyes, attempting to gain her spirit back, after that she clapped her hands, ready to begin her work.

She pulled out her manuscript and put it on the table. Then she placed the sheet of tone over it. Rukia opened the small bag where her equipment were. She took an art knife from inside it, making sure it was a new blade before she started to cut the sheet of the tone, slightly larger than the area she wanted to fill. Carefully, Rukia removed the cut piece of tone from backing sheet using the tip of the knife then she put the main sheet aside and line up the cut piece with her drawing, lightly laying it into the correct position. After making sure the placement of the tone was perfect, she started from the edge to trim the excess tone using the knife before continuing another step where she cut out the tone around the image.

It took few hours for her to complete her work. Her face looked serious and full of concentrate while she worked with the knife, making sure she cut out the tone correctly.

A sigh of relief out of her lips as she examined her last page. Finally, her manuscript has completed.

In the normal condition, she usually would jump in happiness. But, considering she was in the manga café, she tried to prevent herself and simply grin at her hard work.

Rukia took her cell phone and immediately send a message toward her editor to tell him she has finished it. And after a moment later, she got a response. It was really a short message, which only contained a place where they could meet and the time.

Rukia rolled her eyes before she leaned against the chair. Her eyes traveled to the clock and it widened as soon as she found out what time it is now.

"Shit," a small curse out of her mouth as she took the remote and turned on the television.

"Oh, no…" Her face looked upset as she found her favorite singer has finished singing his song. She could only see his image went out of the stage. _Nippon Akademī-shō_ has started since few hours ago, and she has missed half of the show.

Rukia glance back to the clock, it still has around one hour before the show end. Perhaps he would perform again.

Rukia began to tidy up the table, and put her manuscript back to the folder then she took a bottle of pickled cucumber out of her purse. It was one of her favorite food, very inexpensive and delicious. She arranged her body on the seat to get a comfortable position before looking back to the television.

The MC has just announced the winner of 'Outstanding Performance by an Actor in a Leading Role', and the camera changed to a man who sat with a passive expression in his seat. Everyone around him rose from their chair to give him a standing ovation, but his face still not showing any emotion even though he was on the stage to give his speech.

"Tsk, what kind of face is that?" Rukia mumbled between chewing her pickled.

"How could he be so cool even after he won?" she commented as she kept looking at him as he spoke with his monotonous voice.

She knew who he was. Kuchiki Byakuya, a famous and popular actor in this country. Well, she was not his fan, but when she and Orihime went to the cinema to watch his last movie, she admitted his acting was really good, so it was not weird if he won. But, what annoyed her was his expression. Though he looked gorgeous with a black tailored tuxedo, white shirt and a long skinny black tie, still, his cold expression made him look… haughty. Like he did not give a shit because he knew he would win.

Suddenly, she heard the vibe from her mobile. She took a look and could not hide her surprise as she saw who was calling her.

"Inoue!" she almost yelled, but immediately lowered her tone. "Finally! Where the fuck had you been lately? Why did you not come home until now? You did not know how worry we are here because there was no news from you and-"

_"Rukia san,"_

Rukia stopped talking. Something in Orihime tone made her twitched.

"Inoue, what happened? Are you alright?"

_"Rukia san, I…"_ Her voice sounded hesitant, and there was a pause before she continued her remarks.

_"I need your help."_

* * *

_**Glossary**:_

_- _**Nippon Akademī-shō: **often called the Japan Academy Awards or the Japanese Academy Awards, is a series of awards given annually since 1978 by the Nippon Academy-shō Association for excellence in Japanese film. Award categories are similar to the Academy Awards.

**- Manga Cafe: **or mangakissa, "kissa" being short for "kissaten" which means café or cafeteria) is a kind of café in Japan where people can read manga. People pay for the time they stay in the café. Most manga cafés also offer internet access like internet cafés.

- **Special Wards of Tokyo: **The special wards are 23 municipalities that together make up the core and the most populous part of Tokyo, Japan. Together, they occupy the land that was originally the City of Tokyo before it was abolished in 1943 to become part of the newly created Tokyo Metropolis. The special wards' structure was established under the Japanese Local Autonomy Law and is unique to Tokyo.

-** Screentone: i**s a technique for applying textures and shades to drawings, used as an alternative to hatching. In the conventional process, patterns are transferred to paper from preprinted sheets, but the technique is also simulated in computer graphics.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Thank you so much for reading this story, I hope you like this chapter 2 xD  
There was a little interaction between Byakuya and Rukia here, but I can't say it 'real' interaction because they even did not talk or changing glance xD  
Well, it still need a 'right' time for them to finally meet xD  
However, I hope you like the glimpse of their 'unofficial' meeting :)**

**About ****Nippon Akademī-shō**, it's a real awards show in Japan. The 36th Japan Academy Prize was held on Friday, 08 March 2013, and the real winner of Outstanding Performance by an Actor in a Leading Role is Hiroshi Abe, he's really a great actor.  
I hope you don't mind about the change of the time and winner in this fanfiction :)

**All the credit goes to articles in google that gave me a lot of information about the show, manga cafe and how to use screen tone. If I miss a detail, or something that wasn't right, feel free to tell me :))**

**Once again thank you so much for your time to read this story, even made this as your favorite and even follow it, I'm so, so grateful :)**

**And for all the reviewers of my first chapter:**

Nyanmaru94, PAMILA DE CASTRO, Anotherreason, LuciL06, Love it, Jasmine, ReckoningDay, Bleachfanfictionall, Gritten-Tells, vicky73, aria, ANONYMBYAKURUKIF, NiceGoingLife, DRUON, bxrfan, Shimmerbreeze, silverqueen, arlingtonsteward , Guest, snowflowersister of toshiro241, Lilith's Heart, seras3791, Anne, Guest, velvetsins, Emily, Guest.  
**I can't describe how I feel, and how thankful I am. Thank you so much for your support and feedback. It's really brightening my days :))**

**And the last, I hope you don't mind to review this chapter xD  
I welcomed any kind of review, and ********I really Appreciate your opinion, constructive criticism, or anything that could improve my skill, **so feel free xD

**Have a wonderful weekend xD**

**Sincerely yours, from one of you all xD**

**-Noctis Vee Caelum-**


	3. His Scandal and Her Editor's Suggestion

**A/N:**

**Hi xD  
It's been very long time. Gheezz... I really thought I could finish and post this chapter last month, but yeah, I couldn't predict my work would become so hectic these past few weeks T^T  
I'm deeply sorry for the delay *bow***

**One thing that I want to share is I'm so grateful for the chance that you all give for this story. Thank you so much for reading 'I Married Your Idol', and here's the **Chapter 3: His Scandal and Her Editor's Suggestion  
**It's very long chapter, still, I hope you will enjoy this one as much as I enjoy writing it for you :)**

**Special thanks for Mandy xD  
**Thank you so much, girl :3  
Especially for your time to check this long chapter between your busy schedule and exam xD  
And Happy B'day! xD  
Hahaha, I said it a lot of time, but I love to say it :3  
Anyway, did you know if you share the same b'day month with uri Junhong aka Zelo? You're so lucky! :3

**And for Aii,  
**thank you for sharing a small but precious news about ByaRuki from Japan. You made my days xD  
And I'm waiting more news of course. Keep the live report! ;)

**Still, the same friendly remainder:** It's an AU story and rated M, so it contains OOC in some scenes, but I'll try to make it IC as best I can. However, I hope you don't mind with all the OOCness in this story and still enjoy this one :)

**Please forgive my grammar or spelling mistakes, I'm not the best but I'll do my best**

**Disclaimer: Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo**

** -Happy Reading-**

* * *

**Chapter 3: His Scandal and Her Editor's Suggestion**

**'**

**'**

**[BREAKING!] IS KUCHIKI BYAKUYA IN A SERIOUS RELATIONSHIP? **

_Shocking! A day before Kuchiki Byakuya won the 'Outstanding Performance by an Actor in a Leading Role' in the_ _Nippon Akademī-shō, a mysterious woman has spotted out of his apartment early in the morning after allegedly spent a night long with him. The identity of the woman is still full of mystery, but according to the insider, she is a famous model with the initials AR who reportedly has been closer to him after starring in the same CF. This was strengthened by the inclusion of calls to our editorial, claiming to be AR who said she was indeed having a relationship with Kuchiki Byakuya. She even has the proofs of their relationship that she gladly wanted to share._

_Until this news release, there is still no confirmation from Kuchiki Byakuya and his agency about this issue._

_ It was not the first time Kuchiki Byakuya involved in a scandal with a woman. The last scandal is when he…_

**'**

**'**

Byakuya read that article without expression before returning the tabloid back on the table. There were also several tabloids and magazines with similar titles and contents spread all over it. Among those magazines, there was an opened laptop showed various sites full of his news. Not far from where he sat, Zakura looked busy answering the phone that kept coming to their line since early in the morning.

He was just finishing his breakfast when Zakura came while bringing those magazines. Nothing strange with the cover, it was his photo after he won the award last night. But the main problem was the title of the article. And he did not need to read the whole story to know who the person behind it was.

Azuki Rina.

He had predicted it, based on her character, sooner or later this kind of situation would happen. She was not the type of woman who would innocently give up easily. But, he never imagined she would bring this issue right after he won in _Nippon Akademī-shō. _What a perfect moment to bring this scandal to the surface when all the attentions after his winning were still high.

"The media keep asking for our statement about this news, Kuchiki sama," Zakura informed as he rubbed his temple. His face looked a bit weary because of all the calls he had to answer.

"Don't give them any words or statement until everything is clear." He stared at Zakura for a moment, before gazing back the laptop. He moved the mouse to shut down all the sites.

"Hai, Kuchiki sama. But… do you know who had spread this issue?" Zakura asked as he approached him.

Byakuya gave a single nod. His eyes traveled to the tabloid in front of him. "I have a speculation, but I'm certain you know who is she," he took a brief glance to Zakura. His face remained nonchalant.

"Yes, my Lord," he bowed slightly before continuing his remarks. "Azuki Rina is the first person who came into my mind when I read the article. It's just… I never thought she was brave enough to reveal this news to the media, considering she is still developing her career." A frown line emerged on his forehead.

"There are two possibilities. The first one, she was stupid enough, so she did not think her actions could damage her career,"

It took a moment for Byakuya to continue his words.

"And the second one, she has someone who has the power to back up her actions, so she could get revenge without worrying for anything."

Zakura's eyes grew wider. "Do you mean… there is someone else who want to make you fall by manipulating Azuki?"

Byakuya did not give him any respond, but his silence was enough as the answer he needed.

It actually was not a new story. There were a bunch of people who were envy of his master's popularity in this entertainment industry. He was popular, no doubt about it, and his background even made him almost unreachable.

Though he never brought up his family background because he did not like all his effort as an actor to be associated with them, but it was not a secret he was born as the successor of the Kuchiki family as well as the heir of the Kuchiki Coorperation, the biggest electronics company in Japan, and his status as an actor that easy to get involved in any scandals, indirectly made him the main target of the competitors who wanted to bring down the family.

"So, what will we do?"

"Kept our eyes open to see where the issue will go, after that we can decide the next step,"

Zakura nodded, agreeing with Byakuya's statement. Deep inside, he really admired how calm his master handled this situation, full of calculation in every stride.

As he wanted to ask another thing, his cell phone rang again. He asked his permission before leaving to pick it up.

Byakuya's eyes fell to the magazine one more time. Actually, it was not a big deal, considering it was not the first time he was involved in this kind of scandal and he was absolutely sure, his agency will minimize the impact of this news and suppress it to grow bigger. But, he also knew, if it was not resolve soon, it would be troubling him in the future. The people who dislike him will take any opportunities from this scandal. The media, his rivals, the competitors from his family business, even his own family. He bet the main house was in chaos now, especially because the elders have prepared an arrangement for him.

Imagining their reactions when they read this news inevitably made a rare thin smile flitted over his passive face. Maybe this scandal was not as tough as he thought because he could use it to refuse any arrangements they offered to him.

However, this issue should stop.

Azuki Rina. It seemed he had to make her remember her place again.

"Director Shihoin wants to meet you, Kuchiki sama," Zakura said as he closed his phone.

Byakuya gave him another single nod. "Tell her, we will go there in one hour,"

"Hai, Kuchiki sama."

**:::**

**:::**

Rukia bit her lower lip. Fifteen minutes had passed, but Tokiwa still has not finished reading her manuscript. Under the table, her fingers secretly played with the tip of her blue skirt, trying to calm her mind from the nervous feeling that crept inside, while her eyes never left the man who sat in front of her. Tokiwa looked serious with the manuscript in his hand. His eyes scanned the paper page by page without making any useless moves or even sounds.

From her seat, she tried to read his expression, but his 'unofficial' editor knew how to hide it, so she did not know whether he like her manga or not. It was Ukitake Sensei's request, so Tokiwa San would check her manuscript before she could send it to Ribon, and it happened a long time ago, since she was still in the senior high school. He said the more people who looked into it, the more chance she would get a realization.

Rukia held her breath when suddenly his hand reached the cup of coffee on the table. It was the first time he made a move besides flipping the pages, so she was a little bit taken aback as she saw it. Her gaze followed his movement without flickering until he took a sip from it. She tried to analyze the meaning of his action. Did it mean he like her new manga? Or… he was tiring enough, so he drank a cup of coffee to make his feeling better.

All the probabilities which popped inside her head suddenly increase the tension that enveloped the atmosphere around her, but it looked like Tokiwa did not care about it. Instead he kept drinking, savoring the scent and bitter taste of the black coffee.

"Pardon me, Miss. Have you made up your order?""

Rukia almost jump from her seat as she heard the waiter voice besides her. Rukia shifted her gaze and found the waiter smiling to her. She held a small note and a pen, ready to write her order.

"Errr," Rukia cleared her throat. That waiter really startled her.

Rukia averted her eyes slightly toward Tokiwa who was still focused on the manuscript.

"Um, thank you, but we still don't decide yet," Rukia said as she shook her head.

"Alright, Miss. If you have decided it, you can call me," She gave a big, friendly smile before leaving them.

Rukia blew up a sigh, making few strands of her stubborn bangs flew playfully above her forehead. She cast another glance toward Tokiwa, but he still did not give any signal that indicated he has done the reading. Seeing that, Rukia allowed her eyes left him and decided to roam the café's sight. She needed something that could avert her mind from this tension though only for a brief moment. Besides, since she arrived in this café she did not have any opportunity to take a look at the view.

The interior was minimalist, she thought, but it gave a cozy feeling, with whitewash walls, and wooden floorboards. There were several records and faded photo pinned to the walls as the decoration. It has twenty seats also made of wood, and her seat was near the window that gave her perfect scenery of the road. The café itself was located a block away from _Shueisha _building, the place where Tokiwa san works as editor for Jump.

Rukia's eyes then stopped at the view from the window beside her. Outside, the sunlight spilled and refined through the clouds, they ran through the window, touching her glass of water, creating crystal like patterns on the table. As she enjoyed the sight, and before she could prevent it, her mind had wandered to the conversation between her and Orihime last night.

_'I need your help…'_

Orihime's tone sounded so pleaded at that time, and she was too worried because Orihime barely asked her for help. Was she involved in a trouble? Did she get hurt? Or did something bad happen to her?

That was the majority of the questions that came in her mind as she waited for her explanation. It turned out all her guesses were very far from it.

_'Ano, I need your help to convince Tatsuki chan to allow me to comply an audition to become a model.'_

Blank and speechless.

It was her reaction when she heard her confession.

After that, Orihime finally told her what was going on in her life since she came back from Osaka. She was waiting at the railway station where someone approached her. He presented himself as a talent search and asked her whether she wants to be a model or not. He also offered her to attend an audition that would be supported by his company.

It sounded ridiculous, as ridiculous as Orihime's answer, where she said yes to that man without thinking twice. Thirty minutes, it was the time she spent to tell her how dangerous and stupid her decision was. That man could be a deceiver who liked to take opportunity from girls like her.

_'Don't worry, Rukia San. I'm sure he was not a liar. I came to their company and nothing's suspicious there. Everyone treated me well in that place.' _

How could she be sure about that!

Okay. No one doubted Orihime was the most caring, sweetest and warm person she ever knew. But, it became her weakness too because Orihime always think positive to every person she ever met, even for the people who bullied her when she was in High School just because she has unusual hair color. So, she did not believe if that man had not had any motive toward Orihime.

She was still yelling at her, asking her to go back to Karakura town as soon as possible. However, Orihime's remarks later made her fell silent in just a second.

_'But, if I can pass the audition, it can help us to pay the rent and bills.' _

She could not say any words for a moment. Though she did not want to admit it, both of them had run out of money to pay all those bills. Her salary from work as a mangaka's assistant, and Orihime's salary from her part-time job in the bread store could only pay half of it. Not to mention she has to buy manga's equipment and though Orihime's relatives still pay for her college fees, she determined to not become their burden.

Again, she spent thirty minutes to argue with Orihime. Trying to convince her that if her manga could be published, it would help their finances, and she wanted Orihime to focus on her study because she knew her relatives will cut their financial support for her study if her grade drops. She would never let Orihime's stupid actions made her regretted in the future. Nonetheless, Orihime always found a way to reverse her statement.

_'Please, I beg of you, Rukia San. Please allow me to do the audition and help me to convince Tatsuki chan. It will be the first and the last time. I promise I will never do it again in the future.'_

It took a long pause from her to finally give her permission and willingly help her convince Tatsuki, with one condition of course. Orihime had to report her activities in that company everyday, so she could monitor her because she still did not believe that agency.

A small sound of patting-paper brought her attention back to Tokiwa who had finished reading her manuscript. Seeing that, Rukia straightened her body while tidying up her dress. She put her hand on her lap, and focused her eyes on him. At least, for now, she knew Orihime's was alright, so she could focus with her work this time.

"So… What do you think, Tokiwa San?" Rukia gulped as she looked at him expectantly. She really hoped she would receive good news this time.

"Well, it's a little bit better than the last manuscript,"

Rukia's eyes grew wider. It was very rare because Tokiwa was best known as the editor that barely gave a praise to the mangakas that worked with him. He was always able to find something from their manuscripts that could be criticized.

Sparkles of hope adorned her violet eyes. A smile tugged at the corner of her lips, and warm feelings started to overwhelm inside her, washing away her nervousness as his words echoed in her mind.

_Better. _

_He said it better than the last one!_

_So… So… Does it mean…_

"But,"

_Huh?_

Rukia blinked.

"But?" she repeated his words. The sparkles immediately changed with a hint of confusion as she waited for Tokiwa to finish his sentence.

"Well, it still can't be published," Tokiwa pushed the manuscript into the middle of the table.

Rukia stared at her manuscript bewildered before shifting her gaze back to Tokiwa.

"But, Tokiwa san. You said this manuscript is better than the last one. So, why it still can't be published?"

"Yes, it's better than your last manuscript. Still, it wasn't enough," he commented as he took his coffee and sip it.

"It's still far from the standard."

_Wasn't enough? Far from the standard? What did he meant by that? Is it… is it about…_

"Is it because of my drawing?" Rukia said abruptly when the probability about it hit her. She knew compared to Ukitake sensei, her skill was still far below him. But, she was confident enough in her drawing. Even Ukitake sensei said she had improved a lot since the first time she started to use a G pen to draw manga.

Tokiwa shook his head. He took another sip before put his cup back to its place.

"Nah, it's not only because of your drawing. Well, actually you impressed me because you finally could use that pen, though only a little bit."

Rukia did not know how to react after hearing his words. He's always like that. Since Ukitake Sensei introduced her to him when she was still in high school, he never said anything good without making her feel down in the same time.

"Then tell me, what's wrong with my manuscript, Tokiwa San. How can I improve myself if you tell me nothing?"

Tokiwa stared at her for a moment. "Are you sure you want to know?"

"Of course I am!"

"Okay, let's see where we could start," Tokiwa took the manuscript again and flipped it swiftly.

"Well, like I said before, your drawing is not the only reason. You have to work with your storyline too. I'll be honest here. It improves slightly, both your drawing and storyline. But it still sucks. I mean, looked at this one," he pointed one panel and showed it to Rukia.

"I still don't understand. Why your characters always look so plain? Nothing special about them that can make your manga stands out."

Rukia's eyes grew huge and her heart felt like it has stabbed by a sharp dagger as she heard his opinion.

"Moreover, the way you developed it and the way you draw the expression of your characters for every scene… Tsk, I'll pretend I never read this manuscript because it's really painful to read." He closed the manuscript and turned back, almost dropped it to the middle of the table.

Rukia's expression turned dark. She tightened her grip, trying to hold back the emotions that started stirring inside her after she heard his words and saw what he did to her hard work.

Sure, she had often received harsh critics toward her manga. Still, her pride hurt when he said her manga was sucks and he would pretend he never read her manuscript. She worked really hard to draw it. How could he say something like that!

"With all my respect, Tokiwa San," Rukia tried hard to keep her voice steady. She tightened her grip, attempting to push her anger to not overflow.

"I always appreciate all your critics because it really helps me to draw better. But, I can't take it when you said my manga sucks and you'll pretend you never read my manuscript. Did you ever know how hard I draw it and put my heart and effort to-"

"Still, your hard work hasn't impressed me," Tokiwa cuts her remarks. His tone sounded nonchalant, and his expression looked bored.

Rukia closed her eyes for a split second. "But you shouldn't say some-"

"Have you ever fallen in love, Rukia?"

"Huh?"

Rukia looked at him blankly. This sudden change of topic really surprised her in many ways especially since her emotions were still up and down because of his last statement.

"Yes, have you?"

What kind of a question was that? Was he crazy?

Rukia stared at him sharply, a hint of anger could still be found in her violet orbs. However, though she still felt indignant toward him, she could not stop a slight pink blush crept on her cheeks. Nonetheless, she immediately concealed it by clearing her throat.

"Well, I was too busy to draw and work, so I don't have a time for that. Besides, what's the point between that thing and my manga? I don't find it has-"

"That's why I said your manga is still lacking. You need that experienced to draw the better expressions and emotions of your characters,"

Rukia stopped speaking. Her eyebrow furrowed.

"You make _Shoujo _manga of course there will be a love scenes between the two main characters. But, after I read your manuscript, and when I reach the page where the female character confesses, I can't get the feeling,"

Seeing the confusion in her eyes, Tokiwa continued his speech. "I know you are feeling so strange right now because a man like me who worked in Shonen manga said something like this. But, for you know, before I entered jump, I've worked for a couple of months in Ribon, so I know what kind of manga they are searching for. And your manuscript is still far from their standard."

Tokiwa took some moments for Rukia to absorb his words. From his place, he could see how hurt she was right now. But, if she wants to success in this world, she has to pass this circumstances. He ever told her, there were a lot of people who wanted to be a mangaka, but only a few can reached it. It will be interesting to see whether she wanted to continue to become a mangaka or stopped here.

"Well, my suggestion to you is stop drawing for a while and start to find a boyfriend. Get it?"

"What?"

Flabbergasted, Rukia looked at him in disbelief. "What did you say?"

"Go and find love, and then you show me your improvement in your drawing."

"What? Wait a minute. I'm not going to do that! It has nothing to do with my manga!" Rukia yelled in frustration. It was not a kind of suggestion that she needed to improve.

"Of course it has to do with your manga, Rukia. It will easier for you to draw love scene if you have experience in it. I believe it will easy for you, Rukia, since your face really similar with Hisana." He gave her an annoying smile.

Rukia could only gape as she heard his last statements. She tried to say something, but her tongue could not string any coherent words. She was too shock, but when she saw Tokiwa rose from his seat she finally got back her ability to speak.

"Where are you going?" she asked as she followed him.

"Well, my time is up. I still have stacks of manga that I need to check."

"But, you can't go away like that. There are a lot of things that we have to discuss-"

"I've said what I have to say. Now I will wait for your developments. Remember, your success depends upon whether you want to proceed or not. If you want, follow my advice to get a boyfriend. Show me your effort through this."

Rukia opened her mouth, trying to say a word. But nothing could be uttered from her small lips. Speechless, confuse, angry. Those feelings made it difficult for her to arrange any words to describe her feelings this time.

"I'll take that as a yes," he said as he saw Rukia's speechless expression.

"Alright Rukia, I'll await your progress for the next manga. See you at the next meeting."

Rukia could only stare at Tokiwa's back as he walked towards the door, leaving her alone in place.

**:::**

**:::**

Kuchiki Ginrei closed the tabloid before giving it to Sasaki who stood beside him. He barely read this kind of magazine before, especially the one that's full of cheap gossips. But since the morning, Kuchiki Kaito, his cousin could not stop bothering him with all his calls that forced him to read one of those trashes. The reason was only one, and it's always the same reason why Kaito did that, and as he expected before, it was his grandson who became the topic of the news.

It was not a new story. It happened a lot in the past, and he knew Byakuya could handle this issue like usual, but his cousin did not seem pleased with it, and kept asking him to hold a family meeting to discuss about it further.

_"You know we're still in the middle of talks with the Shirayuki family about the possibility to merge the two families in the future. How could you be so calm when this scandal became the hot topic in the entire media, brother?"_

Kaito's words crossed back in his head. His cousin was very ambitious to match Byakuya with the daughter of the Shirayuki family. Though he still don't give his permission, but a small talk between the representatives of the family have been commencing.

_"Why do you keep against this one? You know this arrangement will give benefit to our family in the future, and Byakuya's marriage will stop those crap news and gossips that could harm our family's name."_

Of course he knew that. From the business side, it was a good opportunity. Shirayuki family had a big venture in the textile sector. Merging with the two families will make a big impact for both companies. But, until he fulfill his promise, he would never allow any marriage arrangement to be discussed further.

"Did your beloved grandson get involved in troubles again?"

A man's voice brought him back from his reverie. He shifted his gaze and found someone stood in front of the _shoji_ door. An old man with brown eyes, a very long white beard and long eyebrows that made him look charismatic.

"Good afternoon, Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto," he greeted formally.

"Good afternoon, Kuchiki Ginrei," Yamamoto greeted him back as he entered the room. "And why don't we stop all this formality for a moment, I come to this restaurant to enjoy lunch with my friend, not my client."

A slight faint smile appeared on the corner of his lips as Ginrei heard his last statement. Yamamoto was an old friend as well as the family lawyer. Today, he has reserved a private dining room in a restaurant to have lunch with him.

"You still don't answer my question," Yamamoto spoke as he knelt to take a seat in front of him. Not long afterwards, the waiters came to their room while taking a tray full of food that was ordered by Ginrei before.

"Only a minor problem, but Kaito make it look like it was a big one."

"It is so him," he said while taking a sip of tea.

"I heard he is approaching the Shirayuki family,"

Ginrei gave him a single nod, "Yes he is. But, nothing has been confirming yet, only a small talk about a potential _miai_."

"Would you approve this plan?" Yamamoto continued. He stared at Ginrei intently, waiting for his reaction with this sensitive topic.

"You know the answer," he said coolly.

"Have you found the girl you're looking for," Yamamoto changed the topic after the waiters finished serving their food and left them alone, with only Sasaki who stood not far away from them, giving his master space to talk with his friend.

"Iba sent me information about her yesterday. And tonight he will come to give more detail about his investigation. If the young woman he has found is truly Rukia, I'll take the next step this weekend."

Yamamoto who was in the middle way to take the food with the chopsticks stopped his movement immediately after hearing his remarks. His eyes widened ever slightly.

"Are you not too hasty? It will be good if you delay it until you find the right time."

"I have waited for almost seventeen years. It's a great timing, and I don't want to delay it."

A long pause embraced them as they stared towards each other. Even Sasaki could feel the tension that surrounded the two friends.

"You know, you are making a very risky bet in your life my friend," Yamamoto broke the stillness.

"I know the risk, but I also know what the best for my family, especially for Byakuya." Ginrei let out a small sigh, and slowly the tension between them reduced.

"Your choice will definitely make a small storm in your family," Yamamoto shook his head. His tone sounded firm yet genuine, showing his concern toward his friend.

"But if it could hit Kaito in his face, it will be the worth bet ever." He continued after a moment, with a smug grin tugged at his face.

"It's one of many reasons why I want it to happen,"

Though Ginrei answered him with a monotonous voice, Yamamoto could feel a glimpse of excitement in it. He rubbed his beard as he nodded.

"Well, at least, something entertaining will come into your family,"

"The last one happened more than fifty years ago when you married Aoi Dono. That was truly a great year." Yamamoto closed his eyes as he recalled a few images from his past.

"I'm sorry because I am feeling this way about your family situation, but deep inside, I really can't wait to see something similar happen again,"

This time, Ginrei let out a slight smile flitted on his lips. "It's not only you, my friend."

_It's not only you._

**:::**

**:::**

Rukia finally finished typing a long message for Tatsuki, asking her to allow Orihime to do the audtion. There was a tinkle sound of her Chappy strap as she put the cell phone on her lap. She adjusted her headphone, the music from her favorite singer blaring in an attempted to calm her mind. Then she reverted to her last position where her back rested on the passenger's seat.

Not like this morning where she had to stand along the journey from Karakura town to Tokyo, the journey back was a bit spaced where there was not much people in the train, so she could get a place to sit.

Her eyes glanced at the digital clock on her phone.

3 minutes and 14 seconds until the next stop.

She really wanted to go home right away. After the conversation with Tokiwa, her mood changed drastically. She wanted to lock herself in the room, and curled behind her kotatsu, hoping her precious place could calm her feeling. But she had an appointment with Renji today, and she did not want to ruin it just because her manuscript has rejected, again.

The next station came into sight.

Rukia put her cell phone back to her bag. She pursed her brown coat as the train screeched to a halt before standing up with the other passengers.

As the door opened, people flowed out and in with full speed. They were bumping, boosting, jostling while she stuck in the middle. However, after some moments, she managed to get out of the crowd. Thanks to her petite frame.

Once again, Rukia tidy up her blue skirt under the coat. She barely wore skirts, and she preferred her training suit especially in this kind of weather, but Keigo forced her to go back to the apartment to change her outfit with more preferable clothes.

_'How could you dressed like that when you will meet your editor. He will reject your manuscript even before he read it. Go back to your apartment, get a shower and dressed with something more humanly.'_

Tsk. She would never listen to him anymore. No matter what kind of clothes she wore, her editor would reject her manuscript with no mercy.

Rukia continued to walk up the stairs to get out of the underground station. A warm ray of sun touched her eyes as soon as she was outside. She narrowed her eyes to adjust it. She was glad to see the sun again after the heavy rain from yesterday.

Her dress swing a little as the autumn breeze blew softly, but it was enough to make her shiver. She inserted her hands inside the pockets of her coat, searching for a glimpse of warmth offered by it.

Rukia resumed walking, but paused in the mid-stride. She was standing in the middle of the sidewalk, ignoring the people who kept moving as her eyes fell to a big billboard above one of the stores across the street.

There was a picture of a man who stood in the middle of the meadow, facing another direction. Though the picture did not show his face and she could only see his back, she knew who he was. One of his hands grabbed a guitar. Under his feet there was 'Reborn' sentence written on it, the title of his new album that will be release the end of the month.

A faint smile graced her lips as she saw the image.

"It seemed you always know the right time to release your music,"

She took another moment to stare at his picture. Some memories from her childhood across her mind as she saw his back. It sends a warm, soothing feeling inside her.

"I'm sorry… because I have failed again…" Rukia kept her eyes on the image.

"But, thank you," she whispered through the wind before she continued her journey.

**:::**

**:::**

Byakuya checked his cellphone while waiting the elevator. As he thought, there were a lot of messages and phone calls in it, and mostly from his family, especially Kaito. After scanning it for a moment, he put back the cell phone in his jacket pocket, and did not bother to send any reply or call them back. He knew what they wanted to talk about, but he did not have any desire to explain it especially for his family, at least for now due to he just finished attending meeting with Shihoin Yoruichi, the director of Shihoin Entertainment, the agency where he worked.

As the director, Yoruichi has done several precautionary actions such as contacting all producers, and companies that have contracts with Byakuya, making sure that this issue did not affect their cooperation. She also contacted media who had good relationship with their company to clear this issue. Because of her agility in dealing with this situation, Yoruichi succeed to prevent this issue to become bigger.

But, it did not stop the debates that took place between them along the meeting.

_"I am really waiting the day when you finally end your bad habit with all those women,"_

Her voice echoed in his head. And the moment in Yoruichi's office crossed back his head.

'

'

'

_"You don't have any right to comment about my personal life," Byakuya said coldly. From his place he could see how frustrated his director was. But he knew what the best for him, and he did not like if they controlled him like they ever did a long time ago._

_"Don't have any right? Of course I have a right! You work here and I'm your director. Don't you see how many troubles your ex girlfriends have made to this company and your image?"_

_"I can handle this problem," his voice low and cold._

_Yoruichi rolled her eyes. His arrogant attitude has never changed though he was grown up from a little boy to a man. Even if time has changed him in its way, changing him into a very cold man, but in her eyes he's still the same Byakuya-Bo, the same stubborn boy whom she loved to tease. Still, there were plenty times where she wondered, where that hot-blooded boy had gone, because the cold man in front of her was totally different from the one she knew._

_"Yeah, I know you can," she let out a sigh. Sure, he has a big control in this situation. With the power he has, he made it easy for her to prevent this issue to not widespread._

_"But I'm sure you also know if it's just temporary,"_

_"The only thing that can stop all this scandals forever is you have to stop playing with all these women," she mumbled as she massaged her forehead._

_"If all of your actions are just an impingement of the past events between you and Hisa-"_

_Yoruichi stopped her words as she saw Byakuya stood from his seat. His face tensed, and a look of anger briefly entering his slate gray eyes because she almost crossed the line by nearly mentioning her name._

_"I assumed our meeting has finished. I should go now because I still have another schedule." Byakuya's tone was cold, scratchy and unfeeling. He turned around and walked to the doorway._

_"Stop blaming yourself, and let go of-"_

_Byakuya slammed the door, letting her last words unfinished._

'

'

'

"It seemed they will not leave this place until they get an answer," Zakura's voice brought him back to the present.

Byakuya shifted his gaze to the window, trying to clear his head from Yoruichi's words. Outside, regardless the chills temperature, around twenty reporters had clustered in front of the agency building since early in the morning, looking for someone from inside to clarify the issue about him.

When they came here, they almost could not enter the building. Zakura had even taken another direction so the car could get into the basement parking.

Though there were a lot of Reporters in front of their building, the staffs did not seem affected by it. They continued their works like usual. It was not the first time their building got visited by so many people from media, considering it was one of the many places where the press could find the news from the artists in this agency. Even if they did not have many artists like other agencies, all of their artists had a big name in every sector of the entertainment industry. And when Shihoin Yoruichi became the director to replace her father who retired a few years ago, the agency grew even faster. Shihoin Entertainment has become one of the largest and influential entertainment agencies in Japan.

"They will never be satisfied even if they got their answer," Byakuya muttered quietly as he averted his gaze back to the elevator door. Byakuya's eyebrow furrowed as he saw a large poster displayed on the wall. It was a picture of a man with a guitar in his hand, standing in the middle of the meadow.

"Since when this poster is here?"

He was sure it was not here a few hours ago.

"Perhaps when we were in the meeting room, Kuchiki sama. It's a promotional poster for Shiba san new album that will be release in the end of the month."

Byakuya nodded briefly. There was a small sound from the elevator before it opened. Byakuya's scanned the poster for a moment while waiting until the elevator was empty.

"Let's go," he said as he walked into the empty room. And not long after the elevator rode down, bringing them to another schedule that he had to attend.

**:::**

**:::**

"More!" Rukia wiped the remnants of the ramen soup on the corner of her mouth using the back of her hand before she handed the empty bowl to the ramen chef. After that she took a glass of water on the table and drank it until it was almost empty.

Rukia blew out a breath as she put the glass back to its place. Right beside her, Renji stared at her, stunned.

"Gheezz, Midget. You eat like a person who had never eaten for a week."

Rukia glared at him. "Does that mean you've regretted buying me ramen? And stop calling me midget!"

Currently, she was in Kirinji Ramen Shop to meet Renji. Her friend wanted to treat her because he finally could get lessons from Kirinji Dono to make ramen. When she arrived, she found him was sitting in their usual seat. It was in front of the counter, where they could order directly to the chef.

"Of course not. I've already promised you. You can eat as much as you want because it's beneficial for your growth, Midget." Renji teased with a smirk on his face.

Rukia gave him another death glare. She was not in the mood to play with his joke. However, before she could react to his words, the chef had handed her a bowl of hot ramen.

"This is it. Your ramen with big _chasu_ as the topping,"

Rukia lets out a sigh before taking the bowl and put it on the table. She picked up the chopsticks and started to eat. She took the noodles and slurped it as fast as she could. Ramen should be eaten quickly. As it was in her mouth, a hot feeling quickly invaded, but it was equitable with the delicious flavor of the noodles. She loves ramen, and has eaten a lot of it, but ramen in Kirinji shop was different. From the noodles, soup even the toppings have a unique delicious taste that made it different from the other shops.

And because of the taste, she has eaten three bowls since she arrived. Yes, three bowls. So, no wonder Renji looked surprise and thought she did not eat for a week. Well, actually, he was not one hundred percent wrong, these days she barely ate because she had to work to finish her manga. And what made her even hungrier was the emotion that overwhelm due to her editor's words.

She knew Tokiwa San was a sharp-tongued person. But, his words today was really hurt her pride. She had worked hard for weeks. All her time has focused to draw. So how could he-

"Hey, Rukia. You can choke if you keep eat like that," Renji's voice awakened Rukia from her reverie. It turned out her mind had wandered for a moment, so she increased the speed. But, because she was not careful, she choked while sipping the soup.

"I told you," Renji shook his head as he gave her a glass of water.

"I'm sorry," Rukia patted her chest.

"It should be your celebration, but I…"

"Nah, I don't mind,"

"But, what did your editor say this time?" he asked with concern. He knew the only reason Rukia acted like that was because of her editor.

Rukia's grip on the chopsticks tightened when the image of the meeting flashed in her mind.

"He said my storyline sucks, it's painful to read and he would pretend he didn't read it."

"What? Fuck your editor! He's so blind!" Renji yelled in disgust.

Hearing that inevitably made a smile appeared on the corner of Rukia's lips. She remembered the time when they were still in high school. At that moment, every time she got harsh criticism from Tokiwa, she and Renji usually scream on the school roof to let go of their frustration.

"I want to drink a glass of beer. I need that." Rukia suddenly exclaimed while raising her hand to call the chef, but in one second Renji had pulled it down.

"Hey!" she glanced toward Renji.

"You can't drink. Your age is not enough."

"Of course I can. I'll turn twenty in two months, so naturally I'm legal." She tried to lift her hand for the second time, but Renji hold it again.

"No, you are not, Midget."

They exchanged glares for a minute before Rukia averted her gaze back to her ramen. Slowly, Renji let go of her hand, so she could continue to eat.

"So, what else did he say?"

The chopsticks stopped only few inches from her lips.

"Nothing," Rukia said after a moment before continuing eating her ramen. She decided to not say Tokiwa's last words to anyone.

"Nah, don't lie to me, Midget. You know you're bad at it." He knew there was something else that she did not share with him. If Rukia want to drink a glass of beer, it is a sign that her editor had said something worst to her.

Rukia fell silent. She knew Renji will never let her alone until she told him everything. She let out a deep sigh.

"Alright, but promised me you won't laugh at it."

"I won't,"

Rukia bit her lower lip. After a moment, she finally said it.

"Well, Tokiwa san suggested me to get a boyfriend."

A long awkward silent embraced them before a burst of laughter filled the room, making several guests turned towards them.

Rukia glared at Renji. "Hey! You promised me! Moron!" she yelled angrily.

"I'm sorry, Midget," he said between his laughter. "But, it's the funniest thing that your editor have ever said," he wiped tears that formed in the corner of his eyes.

"It's not funny, Red pineapple! That was the stupidest thing I ever heard!" Rukia finally burst out the emotion she tried to restrain before.

"I could handle every criticism he gave to me. But not for that one! He said he would only read my manuscript if I got a boyfriend! What kind of suggestion it was! First, he said my manuscript was sucks, painful to read and he would pretend to not read it. And then he gave the bullshit suggestion ever! Did he think because he was an editor he could say something like that! Dammit!"

"And shut up, Renji! Stop laughing!"

"I can't. It is so damn funny!" Renji kept laughing, ignoring the death glare that Rukia threw to him. However, none of them noticed there was someone who stood behind them.

"Actually, your editor got the point,"

"What did you say? Hey, I-"

Renji's laughter and Rukia's words stopped and changed into a cry as someone punched their head from behind.

"Hey!" they yelled in unison. They turned their head, ready to face that person. But their anger immediately vanished as they saw that man.

"Kirinji Sensei!"

"Kirinji Dono!"

Again, they said in unison before getting up from their seats.

Right before them stood a very tall man with black hair arranged into an outlandishly large pompadour, or "regent" hairstyle, with tapered sideburns. His eyes stared at them in turn while chewing a small stick. He is Tenjirō Kirinji, the owner as well as the main chef of Kirinji Ramen Shop.

"Well, well. I just go for one day but you have already skipped your work, Abarai."

"I'm not skipping my work, Sensei. Today is my holiday."

"Who said you can take a break in a busy season like this?"

"But, sensei. I never get a holiday since-"

"Have you finished reading the book that I imparted to you?"

Renji winced in place as Kirinji mentioned the book about the history of Ramen that he had to read if he wanted to become his student.

"No, Sensei. But why do I have to read that book? Why can't we just start to make Ramen, instead wasting the time to read? I think it- Auch!" Renji rubbed his head that got another hit from Kirinji.

"Do not ever underestimate Ramen's history. You can never be a Ramen chef if you don't understand the philosophy in it." He said sharply.

"Now, change your clothes and read that book. I'm going to ask you right after we close the shop. If you fail, you better be out of my place."

Renji's eyes widened. Leaving with only one choice, Renji could only throw an apologetic look toward Rukia before he rushed to the locker room.

"And you, young lady," he turned his attention to Rukia.

"Have you finished cursing your editor?"

Rukia's face flushed slightly like a little girl who has caught stealing a candy.

"Err… Kirinji Dono, it was not like-"

"Nah, I was young once, and I know how great it feels after we done scolding, shouting and cursing," he waved his hand, stopping her remarks.

"However, though I don't give a shit with your whole mangaka-editor relationship, but if you have a spirit to get angry towards your editor, instead of hanging around and wasting your time with that turnip brat, you should go back to your desk and use your spirit to draw a manga that can shocking and making him regret."

Rukia fell silent. Kirinji's words repeated in her head.

"But, first of all. You have to finish your ramen. If you don't finish your food, I'll make sure you will not be able to eat at my place again,"

Rukia snapped out of her reverie. "Uh-oh, Hai! Kirinji Dono. _Arigato gozaimashita_!" she said formally as she bowed.

Kirinji just grunted when he saw Rukia turned back to her seat and continued to eat her ramen.

"Tsk, kids nowadays," he muttered as he walked to kitchen room.

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

Days passed.

She spent most of her time to draw the _Name_, trying to soothe her mind and return her spirit by creating another story for a new manga. And without realizing it, she was on the weekend now, the time in her schedule where she has to work as a mangaka's assistant.

Rukia stared at the door before her for a moment. It was late afternoon when she arrived at Ukitake's studio. It resided on the ninth floor of an apartment located in _Minamikawase._

Rukia took a deep breath before opening the door.

"_Konichiwa_," Rukia greeted.

"That woman is a bitch!"

A frown wrinkled Rukia's forehead as she changed her shoes with sandals that has been prepared.

It was Kiyone's voice.

"See, Sentaro. That's why she has abandoned by Kuchiki Sama. Well, if the issue about their relationship is right of course. I bet she just wanted to ride Kuchiki Byakuya sama's name to be more popular."

Rukia entered the studio. Inside, Kiyone and Sentaro, her fellow assistant looked busy with their job while commenting the infotainment news on the TV.

"But, she's so pretty. I think that's why Kuchiki Byakuya attracted to her,"

Kiyone threw a death glare toward him. It was not a secret Kiyone was a loyal fan of Kuchiki Byakuya. She even put some of his picture on her table work.

_'It's to raise my sipirit.'_ She said at that time.

"No way! It's impossible! Kuchiki Byakuya sama would never-"

"Hi, guys."

Both of them stopped arguing and looked up from their work.

"Rukia, finally!" Kiyone's voice welcomed her as she walked approaching them.

"I'm sorry, I'm late," Rukia bowed before going to her table. She put her bag on it and examined the room.

There were five work tables in this room. One table arranged separately from the others. It was Ukitake's sensei table. The assistant's table arranged in the middle of the room. There were bookshelves full of mangas on the left walls. A huge cabinet for the equipment such as ink and papers placed on the edge of the room near the copier. Along the right wall, there was another cupboard specifically to store the screen tone, and a small television placed above it.

"So, what do you think, Rukia? That woman only ride Kuchiki sama's name, right?"

Rukia rolled her eyes. Kiyone always asked her opinion about her idol even though Kiyone knew she was not interested in it.

"I don't know, Kiyone. I don't follow their news." _I even don't know them_. She added in her head.

"Where's Ukitake Sensei?" Rukia turned the question as she opened her coat, her eyes set on Ukitake's empty table.

"Ah, Sensei's condition dropped a bit after he finished drawing chapter 552. So, he's resting on the other room," Sentaro explained as he continued working on his paper.

Kiyone and Sentaro works as Ukitake's assistants for a very long time. They weren't like her, where she took this work as a training to improve her skills. They're a professional mangaka's assistants, who loved their job as Ukitake's assistants and were really proud of it. No one ever doubt their loyalty to Ukitake Jushiro.

"Is it Sensei alright?" Rukia's face turned to worry after hearing that news.

"Don't worry, Rukia. We have made sure Sensei drank his medicine and took proper rest," Kiyone stood from her seat and handed Rukia a pile of papers.

"Here, put this screen tone to all images that have cross sign. We don't have so much time."

"Hai,"

Rukia was just about to do her job when she heard the sound of the _shoji_ door slid open.

"Is it you, Rukia chan?"

"Ukitake Sensei," Rukia stood from her seat and bowed as Ukitake entered the studio. He wore a simple gray kimono and white Haori to keep him warm from the cold weather. He always wore kimono in the studio because it made him feel comfortable while drawing manga.

"How's your condition sensei? I heard your condition isn't really good," Rukia asked with concern.

Ukitake waved his hand while approaching them. "I'm alright, Rukia. It's just lack of sleep," he gave her a warm smile.

"So, how's your meeting with Tokiwa San?"

"Oh…" Rukia bit her lip, trying to suppress the bad feeling when the images of the meeting a few days ago crossed back in her head. "It's going well,"

The way Rukia changed her expression did not escape from Ukitake's eyes. He knew it was not going well, especially after he saw a look of deeply pain concisely entering her eyes.

"I see," he shifted his eyes to the clock. "Well, I guess it's the time for us to have a cup of tea."

Kiyone and Sentaro's eyes shone with excitement.

"Alright, I'll prepare the tea," Kiyone got up from her seat.

"No, it's my job!" Sentaro followed her.

"No! It's mine! And stop following me!"

"What? It's you who-"

"Why don't both of you go to the bakery and buy some cookies," Ukitake stopped their disputation before it went further. His words indeed succeed to make them stop arguing. And not long after, they both went to the store, leaving Rukia and Ukitake alone.

"Is it alright for us to drink a cup of tea in the middle of the deadline?" Rukia stared at Ukitake, frowning. But she kept following Ukitake to another room to prepare the tea.

"A cup of tea will not ruin your life, Rukia. And you can get a seat."

Rukia hesitated for a moment, but finally came and took a seat in front of Ukitake.

Ukitake poured the tea for them and handed a cup to Rukia.

Rukia took a sip and the warm immediately flowing inside her. She took another sip, before putting it back on the table.

"So, how's your feeling now?"

Rukia could not hide her surprise at his question. After a moment she finally realized Ukitake knew what went on between her and Tokiwa.

"I don't know, Sensei," Rukia lowered her gaze. For these past few days she tried hard to forget his hurtful words. She followed Kirinji Dono's suggestion and create another story that could surprise him. But, every time she took her G pen and started to draw a sketch, Tokiwa's words kept echoing in her head, extinguish the spirit that she had built.

_It still sucks._

_Your manga is painful to read. _

_I'll pretend I didn't read it._

Rukia curled her hand into a trembling fist, attempting to suppress her feeling.

There was a long silence before Rukia continued her remarks.

"It seemed… I have failed to become a mangaka, even before I made a début. All my hard works seemed useless because until now none of my manga can be published… I think… I want to gi-"

"If you fall down seven times, get up eight."

Rukia lifted her head and looked at Ukitake who gave her a meaningful smile.

"You're still young, Rukia. It's too early for you to give up hope even before you try it."

"But, Sensei… it's been years and there is still no-"

Ukitake raised his hand to stop her. "No buts, Rukia. I know, deep inside you aren't a girl who give up easily. And I want you to keep focus no matter how harsh the critics you get. Make those words as a booster to go ahead. I believe you can through this,"

It's really strange. As soon as she heard Ukitake's words she felt a lot better, as if his words have a power to shoo all those bad thoughts in her head. He almost made her believe she could go on and kept draw manga though there were a bunch of obstacles in her way.

"Only those who dare to fail greatly can ever achieve greatly." Ukitake gave her a tender smile as he saw her confuse expression.

"It's my favorite quote, Rukia. It helped me a lot when I fail."

"Have you ever failed, Ukitake Sensei?" she asked in disbelief. Ukitake was her role model, a picture of a successful mangaka who had a long running manga that always ranked in top three at the polling in Jump. His manga also popular in other countries and had sold more than 78 million copies.

Ukitake burst out a laugh. "Of course, Rukia chan, even worse than the one you get now. Nevertheless, I would have never became like I am now if I never failed in my life,"

Rukia looked surprised by his confession. She could not imagine Ukitake had experienced like her.

"So, promise me you won't give up and keep draw your manga,"

"Hai, sensei." Rukia said as she bowed. "I'm sorry because of my bad attitude. I'll work hard from now."

Ukitake nodded, feeling relief as he saw a sparkle of spirit has returned in her violet eyes.

"We're back,"

There was a loud sound from Sentaro followed by Kiyone.

"Rukia, there's someone who wanted to meet you," Kiyone said as she stood in front of the door.

"Huh? Who?"

Kiyone lifted her shoulders. "He didn't say his name,"

Rukia's eyebrow furrowed, trying to remember whether she has an appointment with someone or not.

"Excuse me, Sensei." Rukia asked permission before getting up from her seat and left to the living room.

Rukia stopped and stared at the figure of the man who stood in front of the doorway.

"Rukia?" the man lifted his hat and greeted her.

"Yes. And you?" she asked, frowning.

"I'm Senkaimon Iba," he introduced himself.

Her frown deepened as she studied his appearance. Those sunglasses, hat and black suit send a familiar feeling in her memories.

Then, after a fraction of second, Rukia eyes grew wider, and her lips opened slightly. Now the puzzle had composed. She knew that man! He was the same man who always sat in the café before her apartment.

"Ah, it seemed you have already recognized me," he said as he saw Rukia's expression.

"But, I don't have time to explain it. Not here. Because I want you to come with me right now. There is an important person who wanted to meet you. And you can't refuse, Rukia."

* * *

**A/N:**

**I'm still reading Bleach, until now. And I'm so excited about the last arc xD  
However, one thing that I noticed is there are a lot of new characters there *0*  
Hahaha, though it's hard for me to remember all the new characters name; I still try here xD, but I'm so amazed with it, Kubo is definitely awesome :)  
However, one character that really caught my attention is Tenjiro Kirinji, one of the Royal Guard. I really like his style and character. There were a lot of precious moment in manga that including him, especially the hot spring event :3  
It really memorable for me, from 'peach' until half naked Byakuya, all good scenes happening in his place :3  
That's why I made him appearance in this fanfic as Renji's teacher and the owner of Ramen shop, I think it really fit him and I hope you like his appearance too xD **

**Alright, back to the chapter xD  
I hope you enjoy this chapter, though Byakuya and Rukia still not meet in this one :))  
In this chapter, I want to dig more about their life, family, and people that will connected to them in the future before they finally meet in the next one xD  
And it's still ch.3, so don't worry because we will have a lot of chapters with our favorite couple together in it in the future :3**

******The quote that Ukitake gave to Rukia is from Robert F. Kennedy. It's really inspiring quote :))**

**Ah, about Zakura *0*  
I forgot to mention it, he's the modern version of Senbonzakura xD  
Because Renji became Rukia's bestfriend, so the only person who close to Byakuya that came into my mind is him. Senbonzakura, but people usually called him only Zakura. He's not only Byakuya's manager, but also his guard, and the person he trusted :)**

**In this A/N, I want to say my gratitude too, for all the readers, you're all awesome, thank you for reading this story even make it your favorite and put it in your alert list. It's really, really motivating me for me to keep continue this story :)  
Wish me luck, so I can post more than 2 chapters this month :))))  
**

**And my biggest thanks for you guys that gave your time to review my previous chapter:  
**Nyanmaru94, PAMILA DE CASTRO, vicky73, Anotherreason, ANONYMBYAKURUKIF, Lilith's Heart, Anne, silverqueen, Shimmerbreeze, seras3791, ReckoningDay, LuciL06, Emily, Guest, Guest, DRUON, Jasmine, shia naru, aria, bxrfan, arlingtonsteward, snowflowersister of toshiro241, Guest (Nuez), Guest (Mirandasays), Guest (Martina), Whiter, NiceGoingLife, and Guest.  
**Thank you! For all your kind words, reviews, incredible supports and feedback for this story. It's really meaningful and brightening my days :3 **

**Once again, thank you everyone, thank you so much :)))**

**And, as the closing, I hope you don't mind to review this chapter xD  
I welcomed any kind of review, and ********I really Appreciate your opinion, constructive criticism, or anything that could improve my skill. I don't bite **so feel free xD

**Have a wonderful days xD**

**Sincerely yours, from one of you all xD**

**-Noctis Vee Caelum-**


	4. The Beginning of The Unexpected Tale

**A/N:**

**Hi xD  
It's been a long time and I hope everything's alright wherever you live :))**

**This chapter, again, took a long time to finish than I was predicting. A lot of things happen, but I'm glad I can finish and post it before this month end xD**  
**However, I'm deeply sorry for this long delay *bow***

**Well, without many words, I hope you enjoy this new chapter :3  
Chapter 4: **The Beginning of The Unexpected Tale

**For Mandy,  
**Thank you so much for checking this chapter! *hugs*  
And of course for your ideas ;)  
I hope you will like the result :3

**And if you never read my friendly reminder, I hope you don't mind to read it this time :))  
**It's an AU story, so the characters will feel OOC in some scenes, especially in this chapter, but I'm trying to make it IC as best as I can. However, I hope you don't mind with all the OOCness in this story and still enjoy this chapter :)

**Please forgive my grammar or spelling mistakes, I'm not the best but I'll do my best**

**Disclaimer: Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo**

** -Happy Reading-**

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Beginning of The Unexpected Tale  
**

It was a beautiful day.

Well, it's supposed to be a beautiful day among the coldest ones in the late moments of autumn. Surprisingly, the afternoon sky was bright with many clouds in different shapes. There were huge and fluffy like cotton candy, some were like a fleece blanket, and other were tiny like white ink stains on a big blue paper.

Rukia scanned the scenery outside the window while lets out a soft sigh. She usually loved this kind of scenery. It was picturesque and gave a warm cozy feeling, the best atmosphere to make a manga. But, today, she could not enjoy it as much as she always did before. Not when she was in a car with Tetsuzaemon Iba was sitting beside her.

Rukia shifted her gaze from the window to Iba who looked busy with his cell phone. Since she agreed to come with him, he never said any words again. He just sat there, in silence. He did not even bother to remove his hat and sunglasses.

"Where exactly are we going?"

"You will find out soon," Iba gave her a meaningful looked before continuing to type a message on his cell phone.

Rukia threw a piercing gaze toward him before turning back to the window. Her eyes continue to see the landscape outdoors. Thirty minutes have passed since they left Ukitake's studio, and now they were in the middle of a journey to Tokyo city.

For Rukia, it was a difficult decision. Hell, she did not know Iba, the strange man who had followed her in these past few days. She and Ukitake sensei had almost called the police when Iba kept forcing her to go with him. Even though he had explained he was a detective and was working for someone who was looking for her since a long time ago, she still did not believe him. But, when he mentioned this person knew about her parents, for a moment she was lost for words.

_"I'm not a bad person or a stalker, Miss Rukia. Here's my card name. You can report me if I'm lying. But please, come with me to meet this person. He was looking for you for years. I can't tell the details because he has more rights than me. So please believe me, we won't hurt you."_

And finally, after Ukitake Sensei ensured he was not a deceiver or stalker, Rukia agreed to come with him. Also, she was curious about the person. She lost her parents since she was a kid, and had been risen in an orphanage because she did not have any relatives. She never knew there was someone who was looking for her. Actually, no one ever. So, questions immediately formed in her head about this man and his intentions.

"That person…" Rukia's voice broke the stillness, but her eyes kept staring at the scenery outside.

"Yes?"

"The person who asked you to find me… What kind of person is he?"

Iba lifted his gaze from the cell phone to Rukia. He stared at her back for a moment before giving the answer.

"I could not divulge his identity right now. But, from my perspective, I can say this person really care about you. If not, He would have not spent so many years just to find you."

Rukia just smiled faintly at his words.

It felt very strange. To know there was someone looking for her throughout the years. It was almost fifteen years since she lived alone because she lost her parents in a shipwreck.

Rukia bit her lower lip as the painful images crossed back in her mind. Though the incident was years ago, it's still hard for her to forget and erase that dreadful incident from her memory. She shifted her gaze to the necklace around her neck. That necklace made of a fine silver chain. It has a crystal pendant in a tear-shaped. And what made it more beautiful was the Sakura petal inside the crystal. It was the only heritage left from her parents.

Rukia took the pendant and held it gently, an old habit that she always did to calm her mind every time those horrible images came back in her head. She closed her eyes for a moment, trying to imagine another thing. Though it's a painful memory and her heart ache every time it crossed her mind, but she now admitted she is more able to control her emotions.

"It's very difficult to track your whereabouts, especially with the lack of clues,"

Iba's voice brought back Rukia's attention.

"You know, the first time I was offered this job, I doubt we could make it because he came only with a picture of a three years old girl and her name," Iba let out a sigh. He took out his sunglasses and wiped it.

"I mean, how could I find you if I only had those old picture and…"

Rukia listened to his story in silence. Well, she did not blame him. Ever since she lost her parents, for some years she lived in many places, mostly in child centers in different cities to recover her condition after the incident. Just when she was twelve she entered Karakura orphanage in Karakura town and stayed there until she graduated from high school.

"... Seventeen years is not a short time,"

"Seventeen years?" Rukia cut his remarks. She looked surprise and confuse.

"Wait the minutes. You said seventeen years? So... it means he was looking for me even before the accident?"

"Exactly, Miss Rukia. That man was looking for you since you're three years old."

Rukia fell silence. She thought that man was searching for her after the shipwreck happened when she was five years old. This new information only added to her curiosity about that man and his intention toward her.

"It's a crazy task, but it worth at the end," Iba finished his story with a smug smile tugging at the corner of his lips. He put back the sunglasses on his eyes.

"The only question in my mind is why was he looking for me?" Rukia muttered.

"Well, you will get the answer as soon as we arrived."

Rukia rolled her eyes. Sometimes she just wanted to punch that detective because of his ambiguous answers.

The car kept moving, and another long minute passed by. The large buildings and office towers came into her view when the car finally entered the Roppongi district. It was Saturday, so she could see flocks of people with different attires, mostly trendy suits walking on the pathway.

It was not the first time Rukia came to Tokyo, but it still amazed her every time she came here; when she had to meet Tokiwa, since he worked in Shueisha which located in Chiyoda, Tokyo.

"We're almost there,"

Rukia turned her attention to Iba who was looking at his window. Her eyes followed his, and she could not hide her surprise when the car drove toward the tallest skyscraper she ever saw.

She knew that building. She has seen it on TV. It was The Ritz-Carlton Hotel, one of the biggest hotels in Japan.

Rukia stared at the hotel without blinking. The luxury building is in the top nine floors and the bottom three floors of the new Midtown building, the tallest skyscraper of Tokyo.

Rukia's eyes never left the building, so she did not realize when the car had entered it and stopped at the front door.

"Until when are you going to sit there?"

Rukia snapped out of her reverie. She blinks twice, trying to focus her mind before turning her gaze toward Kaito who was already out of the car.

Rukia looked at Iba and the hotel building behind him in turns. She seemed hesitant whether she should come out or stay inside.

"Come on, girl. We don't have so much time."

"Why are we here?" Rukia stared at Iba with suspicion as she was out of the car.

Iba rolled his eyes at her question. "Of course to meet that person. And stop looking at me with suspicious eyes like that. I've already told you I'm not a bad person."

"In a hotel?" Rukia's voice sounded pierce. Indeed half of her still did not believe Iba.

Iba blew up a sigh of frustration."Yes, in a hotel, but not in a private room. You'll meet him in the restaurant. Let's go, we are wasting our time with this useless conversation." Iba started walking to the building. He kept moving toward the elevator that would bring them to the lobby hotel in the 45th floor.

"Listen, I know Kendo and I'm quite good at it. If you lied, you will die." Rukia scolded before following him.

"Whatever," Iba muttered as he entered the elevator. After both of them were in it, he pushed number 45, and not long after, the elevator began to move.

Rukia kept her piercing stare toward Iba who looked calm in his place. However, as soon as the elevator stopped and they entered the lobby hotel her anger slightly reduced and replaced by a fascinating feeling as she saw the interior.

Her eyes scanned every part of it in awe. The lobby was medium size with some sitting space. There was a waiting area at the end of the hall where guests were able to enjoy sights of Tokyo. The interior modern and elegant with marbled floor and luxurious furniture.

As she examined the interior, an uneasy feeling crept inside her. People around her wore expensive and trendy clothes. Meanwhile she only wore one of her old jumpers. It had a grayish color with a huge Chappy picture printed on it. And because of the cold weather she also wore black leggings. Though the leggings had been dull, but it was her favorite one. It was very warm and comfortable to wear.

Then, she noticed it. There were several mud stains on her sneakers. Seeing that, instinctively, she tried to get rid of it by tapping her shoes on the floor secretly.

Actually she never cared about her appearance, but being in a fancy place like this inevitably made her feel a bit uncomfortable, especially when some groups of girls blatantly glanced at her. Rukia stopped tapping her shoes, and threw a glare toward the groups. She let out a sigh when they finally averted their attention from her.

Rukia tightened her grip on the strap of her old sling bag as she attempted to fend off the awkward feeling. Her eyes searched for Iba who looked busy talking with the receptionist. A relief feeling began to wash over her as Iba gestured her to follow him.

"Where are we going now?"

"_Hinokizaka_. You will meet him in that restaurant."

"Ah, I see,"

For her surprise, Iba suddenly stopped moving, making her bumped to his back.

"Hey! What are you doing!" Rukia grunted as she rubbed her forehead.

"Ah, I forget to tell you," Iba turned around and looked at Rukia in her eyes.

"That person…"

Iba took his hat and rubbed his hair before continuing his remarks.

"He isn't a random person. So, I beg you to keep your attitude, Miss."

Rukia threw a death glare toward him. "Do you mean I have a bad attitude?"

Iba looked awkward in place. "No, that wasn't what I mean. It's just-"

"Just take me to that place!"

Iba let out a sigh and continued his journey. Behind, Rukia followed him while grumbling fretfully.

Again, Iba blew out a sigh while hoping this long-awaited meeting could run smoothly.

**:::**

**:::**

It was a beautiful day.

With a bright afternoon sun which was rarely seen in this kind of season.

But for Byakuya, today was probably the worst day he ever had. Not only because of the press that kept following him wherever he go, but also Kaito's last words that he had just heard.

"What did you say?" Byakuya's jaw tightened. His eyes stared at Kaito sharply. If he knew he must go through this kind of conversation, he definitely would have refuse Kaito's request to come to Kuchiki Manor.

In front of him, Kaito knelt with a meaningful look in his eyes.

"I believe Byakuya sama certainly knew, our family and the Shirayuki family have established a relationship since a long time ago. To further strengthen this relation, we need something that can unify the two families, and marriage arrangement is a very appropriate choice. And I have spoken with the representatives of the Shirayuki family and they had agreed to do a _miai_ in the near future."

"Who gave you permission to do that?" Byakuya's tone felt cold and scratchy.

"I believe my grandfather still doesn't give his approval."

"Yes, you're right. Lord Kuchiki still didn't give his approval, but he didn't reject the offer either. Because of that, we, the elders decided to take a step forward. We had been discussing this matter and the result-"

"I refuse," Byakuya cut his remarks.

This. Once again, was the reason why he disliked Kaito and the rest of the Elders in the Kuchiki family. They like to act arbitrarily in making decisions.

"How could you make this kind of decision without my grandfather's permission? Are you disregarding him as head of the Kuchiki family." He threw his infamous death glare toward Kaito.

"Pardon me, Byakuya sama. It was not our intent to act without permission. And we're never disregarding him."

"But, for these past few days, Lord Kuchiki Ginrei seemed busy with his business. We don't want to burden him with this problem. Besides, finding Byakuya Sama's match is one of our duties." Kaito explained politely. He had anticipated Byakuya's reaction would be like this.

Byakuya closed his eyes, attempting to hold his emotions.

"My answer is still the same. I refuse. I'm not going to attend any _Miai_." He stared at him coldly.

Kaito let out a sigh.

"I'm sorry, but you can't, Byakuya Sama." He looked at Byakuya with a tired expression.

"The decision has been set. It's the only way to make all those ridiculous rumors stop. You know how the effect of that trash news to our family?" Kaito continued, ignoring another cold glare from the heir of Kuchiki family.

"I can handle all those issues, and like I stated earlier, I will never let my job affect the family, so you don't have to worry." Byakuya's tone sounded low and cold.

He knew all his actions in the entertainment industry were always observed by his family, especially the elders who seemed to like finding his mistakes so they could use it to encounter him. They were the ones who strongly opposed his decision when he decided to enter this industry. They did not care whether he made a reputation in this field or not. They always thought, with their conservative mind, a job as an actor was just wasting time and could damage the Kuchiki name.

Yet, he never thought they would go that far.

"I know you can, Byakuya Sama. No one ever underestimate you as the heir of the Kuchiki family." Kaito answered as he emphasized the words 'the heir of Kuchiki family'.

"But, you have to consider how all those news really affected us. Perhaps not now. But soon, people will disdain us due to those non-stop rumors."

"Fortunately, the Shirayuki family is not affected by this issue and is still willing to do the discussion." Kaito let out a sigh. Still clearly in his mind how chaotic the situation at that time, when Byakuya's dating scandal becoming the headline of all the media.

"Pardon me, Master,"

The sound of the maids from the outside stopped their conversation.

"Lady Shirayuki has arrived,"

Byakuya narrowed his eyes as he heard the announcement. He stared at Kaito sharply.

"How did she come here?" Byakuya hissed between clenched teeth.

"We have decided to hold the first meeting today at our place." He explained calmly, once again, ignoring Byakuya's frosty face.

"Without telling me first?"

"If we told you, you would have rejected it in the first place." A small, knowing smile appeared on Kaito's face.

"Besides, I'm sure it is not as difficult as you think, Byakuya Sama. You know lady Shirayuki since she was a kid. The friendship that has existed will make this meeting easier for both of you."

Byakuya clenched his fists. His jaw tightened. It has gone _too_ far.

"I hope you're willing to meet her, Byakuya Sama. She is better than any other women in your life."

"It's for our family," he continued as he bowed, knowing his last words would give an effect to Byakuya.

Byakuya got up from his seat.

"It will be the last time I let you make this kind of decision,"

Byakuya gave Kaito one last glare before walking to the door.

**:::**

**:::**

Tick tock.

Minutes passed.

Rukia let out a soft sigh. Several strands of her stubborn bangs flew playfully over her head. Her eyes gazed the door, but there was still no sign of that mysterious person.

"Where is he?"

"He's still having another meeting. But, he will come in minutes."

"Oh…"

It was the only word that could come out of her small lips. Ever since they arrived to this _kokushon_, a private tatami dining room that has reserved by that person, a nervous feeling started to build inside her, and it increased in each minute as she waited for him.

She knew it was stupid to feel this way. But, perhaps because it will be the first time she meets someone close to her parents, especially after years thinking she was alone. So, that's why she could not stop it.

Rukia shook her head, trying to dispel that feeling aside. She shifted her gaze back to scan the room. The only way that could reduce her nervousness.

The place where she and Iba were sitting now called _chabudai_, a short-legged table that accommodate up to six guests. There was a traditional lantern hung on the ceiling right above the table. Behind the table, an_ irori_ or sunken hearth, an original feature of the tea house that used for warmth as well as to prepare meals. The ornament of calligraphy decorated the right wall. If the condition was different she believed she would enjoy the serenity of this room more.

The sound of the door sliding open startled her. Rukia turned her attention toward it. Her eyes grew wider as she saw who opened it.

There, in front of the door, an old man stood elegantly. He wore a luxury black kimono made by fine silk. He also wore a scarf around his neck. His charisma obviously emanated from his body, indicating he was not just an ordinary person, but someone who came from high-class society.

For a split second their eyes met, and Rukia could see a hint of shock attached to his slate gray eyes as he saw her. It took another moment until his expression was back to normal. He entered the room with a slow pace while his eyes kept examining her, making her feeling grew even more uncomfortable.

Who was this old man? Why did he keep looking at her like that? Is… Is he that person?

Then, from the corner of her eyes, she saw Iba rose from his seat. Instinctively, she stood up from her own.

"Good afternoon, Lord Kuchiki." Iba greeted and bowed deeply. Seeing that, Rukia followed his action. Though she did not know who actually he was, but she kept showing her respect, and bowed at him as he has stood in front of her.

The old man gave them a single nod, but his eyes never left her.

"Rukia?" that man finally spoke.

Rukia nodded hesitantly, unsure what she should do under his intense stare.

Once again, she felt his eyes examining her, as if he tried to guess whether she was saying the truth about her identity or not. Finally, after a minute, he continued.

"My name is Kuchiki Ginrei," His voice sounded deep and full of prestige. She did not how to react properly, so for the second time she just nodded awkwardly.

Ginrei kept his gaze on the confuse girl in front of him. The first time his eyes set on her, he did not deny he was surprised when he saw her face. She has a very similar face compared to someone he knew long time ago. It made him almost doubted Iba's words three days ago. How could Rukia, the girl he was looking for have a similar face to that woman?

Nonetheless, when the space between them was only of a few steps, he saw it, the lit on her violet irises which reminded him of her father.

The hope began to grow.

And then when his eyes fell on the necklace around her neck, he was finally convinced.

The pursuit ended.

He found her.

Rukia.

"You finally managed to complete the job perfectly," Ginrei gave Iba a meaningful look, and as if he understood the meaning of it, Iba bowed respectfully.

"Thank you, Lord Kuchiki. It's really a pleasure to work with you. Now, I asked my permission to leave. If you need my help again, you know how to contact me."

Ginrei gave him a single nod. "Sasaki will escort you,"

"Hai ," once again, Iba bowed before following Sasaki to exit the room.

**:::**

**:::**

The sound of gently flowing water on the garden filled the room, creating a peaceful atmosphere as Chiyo, the young maid in Kuchiki manor slid open the _shoji_ door in the dining room.

For a split second, she enjoyed the soft feeling as the cool breeze caressed her skin before going back to the table where her master and lady Shirayuki sat.

Chiyo bowed before taking the tea pot and poured it. While she prepared the tea, she took a peek secretly toward the young lady, which from the gossips that spreads among the maid, she will become the next lady Kuchiki.

Lady Shirayuki was really beautiful, almost like a porcelain doll. She had a pale skin. Her long pale lavender hair tied into a partial bun on the back, and it was clipped on the left side of her head while on the right side it hung loosely. Several strands of her hair hung between her ice blue eyes. She wore a light blue _Furisode_ kimono made by fine silk with a pale purple obi. The top part of her clothing has long sleeves that reach the ground, and the bottom part also long covered her feet.

She sat in a very graceful manner, and her aura signifying her status which was from an aristocratic family. From appearance, attitude, and family background, Chiyo admitted she's the closest woman who could fill the place as Byakuya Sama's companion.

Chiyo lowered her gaze immediately as Shirayuki caught her. Under the young lady gaze, she tried to focus on her job. After she finished, she asked permission to leave the room.

"It's been a long time," Shirayuki greeted as they were alone.

"Yes, it is."

A couple of months have passed since their last meeting on the New Year celebration held by his family. He has known Shirayuki since they were kids from several family gatherings. She was younger than him, but she had a very mature personality. And though they could not categorize closer, their relationship was not bad either. From several conversations that they did have to kill the time in the past, he admitted she was not like any typical noble women he ever knew.

"You don't have to worry. I only came for a short visit, so I'm not going to bother your time any longer." She added as she saw his gloomy expression.

It could be understood if he was not in the mood to do this meeting. Just like him, she also received this news all of sudden. But, as a daughter of the Shirayuki family, it was a part of her duty to do this _Miai._ So, what she could do is to carry it as best as possible.

"I read the news about your scandal," Shirayuki took a sip of her tea.

"I never thought you have any interest in it,"

"Yes, you're right. I don't." She put the glass back to its place and looked at Byakuya.

"But, the maids in my house could not stop talking about you. When I was practicing Ikebana, tea ceremony, traditional dance and calligraphy, they couldn't stop bringing your name in every conversation. You're so famous among them, Byakuya Sama." She explained politely. Still, Byakuya could catch the apathetic tone in her soft voice.

There was a pause before Shirayuki continued the conversation.

"However, it seemed this arrangement keep going, even though there was an issue like that."

"Nothing can stop them," his tone sounded deep. Though from the outside he could maintained his passive expression, as if he was not affected by this arrangement, but deep inside he was tired with all of this.

"Nevertheless, I'm not going to make this arrangement go further,"

Byakuya's eyes met Shirayuki's. For a brief moment they stared toward each other.

"You know about it, right?" Byakuya continued without taking his eyes of her.

Another silence filled the room. Only the sound of flowing water mixed with the twang of Furin Bell that hung on the porch was heard.

"Yes, I know," Shirayuki broke the stillness. "But, how?" she asked doubtfully.

She knew Byakuya has a power as the heir of Kuchiki family, one of the most powerful and wealthy families in Japan. Still, it was not an easy task.

"There is a way," though his expression remained passive, his slate gray eyes were filled with determination.

"What I have to do is to find it."

Shirayuki examined him for a moment. It was the Kuchiki Byakuya she knew. Full of confidence and there was no doubt in every word he said.

"Alright, I wish you luck then, Byakuya Sama."

Shirayuki took another sip before glancing toward the clock on the wall.

"Well, I think it's time for me to go," Shirayuki said while preparing to leave the room.

"What about you? Do you agree with this arrangement?"

Shirayuki fell silent. It took a fraction of second for her to throw the answer.

"I just do what my family has ordered. It's my responsibility as the daughter of the Shirayuki family." She answered flatly.

"I asked permission to go, Byakuya sama." She said as she bowed. Then she stood and walked to the doorway.

As her hand reached only few inches from the door handle, Byakuya spoke out.

"Zakura will escort you,"

Byakuya's sentence made Shirayuki stopped her movements. However, after a moment she went forward to open the door.

"Have a nice day, Byakuya sama." Shirayuki said while bowing one more time before walking out and closing the door behind her.

Shirayuki walked along the hallway, but paused in the middle way as she saw someone was waiting for her at the end of it. His back leaned on the wall, and both of his hands were in the pockets of his pants.

He still had not seen her, so she took that opportunity to gaze at him.

Nothing much changed from his appearance from the last time she saw him, though he looked a bit thinner than before. Then her gaze fell on the silver ribbon that used to tie his long dark brown hair. Despite the conflicting emotions inside her as she saw the ribbon, a foreign warm feeling mingled with joy enveloped her heart.

Suddenly, he turned his head toward her. Their eyes met for a split second, but Shirayuki immediately shifted her gaze. She tried to pretend she was not examining his appearance before as she continued to walk, but she could not stop a soft pink blush to creep on her pale cheeks.

"Lady Shirayuki," Zakura greeted as she was in front of him.

Shirayuki turned rigid. She really disliked it when Zakura addressed her with that title, though she could not blame him entirely.

"Byakuya sama has ordered me to escort you until the gate."

Shirayuki only gave him a single nod.

They walked with a slow pace, passing the Kuchiki family garden in silence. The atmosphere was serene. The sun almost set, leaving a trail of orange along the horizon.

When they were in the middle of the bridge, Shirayuki suddenly stopped and turned around. Zakura who walked a few steps behind Shirayuki stared at her quizzically.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked while examining her face. His tone full of concern.

The afternoon breeze blew softly, playing with her long hair and the sleeves of her kimono as Shirayuki opened her mouth and tried to say something.

However, as she saw his deep blue eyes, she chose to say nothing.

She shook her head and continued her walk to the gate.

There was a black limousine, waiting for her outside. As Zakura tried to open the door, Shirayuki reached her hand to hold his. Nonetheless, both seemed shocked for the sudden contact. Shirayuki lowered her hand immediately. Another pink hue adorned her skin.

Meanwhile Zakura eyes widened as he felt her hand hold his. He looked surprised for a nanosecond, but he recover quickly.

"Yes, Lady Shirayuki?"

"I…" she paused for a moment. Her eyes searching for his.

"The weather is getting cold. Please wear clothes that are thicker."

Zakura looked stunned in place. But, not long after, a soft smile tugged at his lips.

"Thank you, Lady Shirayuki. I promise I will wear them."

"Good," Shirayuki said as she entered the limousine.

"Have a nice day, Lady Shirayuki." Zakura said before closing the door.

"Have a nice day, Zakura." She whispered as the car started moving.

**:::**

**:::**

Awkward and curious.

It was her feelings right now as she was left alone with Kuchiki Ginrei.

She tightened her grip around the strap of her sling bag, trying to hide her nervousness. Nevertheless, her nervous gestures clearly legible in her eyes.

Ginrei gave her a rare warm smile before inviting her to sit.

"I've been waiting for the day where I could finally meet you after seventeen years,"

Rukia looked at him with wide eyes. So, it was true, the man before her was really searching for her. But… Why?

Who is he?

"Ano, Ku-," Rukia bites her lower lip as she wanted to address the man before her. But then she decided to follow the way Iba called him.

"I mean... Lord Kuchiki, I-"

However, as Rukia wanted to ask more, there was a knock at the door. They shifted their gaze and found a woman with a brown kimono standing there. She greeted them before entering the room while carrying a tray of tea. After pouring and serving it on the table, she bowed and exited the room.

"I know for sure at this time there are a lot of questions within you," Ginrei continued after they were alone.

Rukia nodded briefly.

"I…" Rukia paused. For a split second she looked hesitant, but her curiosity won over her.

"Who are you?"

"I mean… Iba san said you knew my parents and had been looking for me since years ago. Why did you do that? Are… are you my unknown relative?"

Those questions were out of her mouth even before she could control it. But, she was not able to take her words back. It had happened, and she was curious like hell because until now she believed she was completely alone.

Rukia waited nervously in her place as Ginrei did not give her an answer. Nonetheless, for her surprise she found the way he looked at her slightly change, almost tender if she could admit.

"No, I'm not your unknown relative," he answered calmly.

Rukia mouth formed a letter 'O' when she heard his answer. A slight feeling of disappointment that she did not know where it came began to creep in her.

"But, I indeed knew your parents. Especially, Fukuda Koji."

Rukia's eyes grew even wider when he mentioned her father's name.

"You… you know my father's name…" her words sounded more as statements than a question.

"Yes, I knew him, even since he was young," Ginrei paused for a moment before he continued.

"Your grandfather and I were good friends back then. That's why I know your father. He and my late son were good friends too."

Ginrei gestured Rukia to take her tea while he took a sip of his own. The girl obeyed him and took her cup.

"It had happened a long time ago, and I don't know whether you're still remembering it or not, but your family owned a farm in Sapporo back then. And I often visited the place with my family to spend the summer holidays there,"

Several blurs of images crossed her head. Though she could not remember them all, she knew her family had a farm. The memories of the fresh air that welcomed her as she woke up from her sleep, a warm sunlight that touch her skin when she goes outside, various kinds of vegetable from the garden, fresh cow milk, and her cute rabbits. Sometimes she still woke up with one or two of those memories. And it usually succeeded in creating a bittersweet feeling inside her.

"Yes, my family had a farm. But… I can't remember… you,"

A short laughter burst out of his mouth. "Of course you can't, Rukia. The last time we met was when you were one year old. I doubt you remember that day."

"Oh…" A soft blush adorned her cheeks.

"And that day was the last time I met you and your family," Ginrei continued his story.

"After the celebration of your first birthday, my family and I moved to America and stayed there for six years."

"One year after we moved, your grandfather die, and your father took the farm and continued to manage it,"

"Your father, he was a good person and loved by everyone. No one ever underestimated him as a farmer. However, though he was a great in farming, but not at business. Years after years the situation in the farm decrease. Me, especially my son had offer our help often. We wrote letters and even called him to receive it, but your father was very stubborn. He kept refusing it, saying the situation was under control. However, we all knew, it didn't."

"Two years later, I received a picture from him," Ginrei took something from his pocket and put in on the table.

Rukia's eyes grew huge as she saw that thing. It was a photo, a portrait picture of her and her parents.

"T-this…" Rukia could not conceal the trembling in her voice. She raised her hand and took the picture.

"Yes, it was the picture sent by your father to me, the portrait of your third year birthday." There was a pause before Ginrei continued.

"I just never thought it will be the last picture from him, because everything looked alright in that picture,"

Rukia could not take her eyes of that picture. Her feelings could not be expressed because it was the first time since she lost them she could see their face again, even though only from the picture.

"Few months later, I heard the news that your father had sold the farm and moved away with you and your mother. I really wanted to return to Japan, but my situation at that time didn't allow me to go, so I asked Sasaki to find you all. But he never could."

"Because of that, I hired Tesuzaemon Iba to search you and your family,"

Rukia remembered it, though it was only in a blurry images, after they leaving the farm, for two years they kept moving from place to place. At that time she thought they were in a long vacation. Sometimes, when they were sleeping in the small bedroom of an old apartment, she asked her father why they left the house, and when they would come back. Nonetheless, he just gave her a sad smile as the answer. She also remembered how she almost cried because he did not allow her to bring her rabbits with them.

"Three years later I finally came back to Japan, but there was still no news from you."

"However, one day, I got a call from Tesuzaemon Iba. In that conversation, he told me he found an old news in a local newspaper in Sapporo about a shipwreck a year ago and your parent's name was on the list of people who died in that incident."

Rukia curled her hand as the images of the accident crossed her mind. A five years old girl, crying and screaming her parents name in the middle of the storm.

"I know it's late, but I'm sorry for your loss. It must be difficult for you." His voice was full of sympathy. He saw the girl tried to say something, but she could only bit her lip and nodded. She lowered her eyes, but he could see the glimpse of sadness touched hers.

"For me, your father is like my own son, and I…" Ginrei did not continue his words. He closed his eyes, and Rukia knew, deep inside, he also felt the loss as much as she.

"After knowing what happened to your family, it only made me even more determined to find you. Though it's really difficult because they said your name was not listed as a passenger ship. But, I know your parents would never leave you. There must be a mistake in their list or something. However, the most important thing, I believe you're still alive somewhere."

Another paused enveloped them before Ginrei continued.

"I never stop looking for you. There was a promise that I made a long time ago with your grandfather, that's why when everyone asks me to give up, I refused. And I'm glad, after seventeen years, I finally could find you."

He looked at Rukia with a tender gaze. Lastly, he could implement the commitment he had made to her grandfather long time ago.

The day finally came.

"I…" For a moment Rukia lost for words after hearing his story. But she knew he was not a liar. He was telling the truth.

Rukia took a deep breath before continuing her remarks.

"It was really surprising to know someone was searching for me, and knowing you were close with my family surprised me even more."

Rukia bit her lower lip, her gaze fell on her cup.

"I… I thought I was alone back then." She said almost in whisper.

"You aren't alone anymore, Rukia. From now on, I'm your family."

Rukia's eyes widened. She lifted her gaze and found a genuine smile on his lips. It was quite strange. Though it was the first time she met him, as she saw that smile she felt she knew Ginrei from a long time ago.

"This news actually still shocked me, but… I do not deny I'm glad to know for all this time you're looking for me. Thank you, Lord Kuchiki."

"You don't need to say thank you, Rukia. It was my responsibility to find you. I'm glad to know you're safe and healthy. I can't face you grandfather if something bad happens to you."

A warm feeling immediately enveloped her heart, and it made a smile graced her lips almost instantly.

"Lord Kuchiki," Rukia said after a moment.

"Can I… can I have this picture?"

Ginrei nodded. "Yes, you can, Rukia."

Rukia's smile grew even bigger. She did not have any things besides the necklace around her neck that could remind her about them. Her fingers caressed her father and mother's face. Now, this old photo has become her precious treasure along the necklace.

"Now, would you tell me about your life? I really want to listen it,"

Rukia lifted her gaze from the picture to Ginrei.

"My… life?" Rukia blinked in surprise. She never thought he would ask about it.

"Are you alright? It's fine if you don't want to tell me." Ginrei said after he found a look of deeply pain entering her eyes.

Rukia shook her head immediately. "No," she lied. And then she tried to put a smile on her face.

"I'm alright," Rukia took another deep breath before she started her story.

"Well, after the incident, I lived in child care centers, in different places…"

Ginrei watched her carefully. He knew she was lying when she told she was alright. Although 15 years had passed, but he knew that incident would still leave a scar in her heart.

"And when I was 12, they send me to an orphanage in Karakura town. That's where I lived until I graduated from Karakura's high school. After that, I stay with a friend in her apartment."

Ginrei noticed her tone change when she told him about her life in Karakura town. The pain in her eyes decreased and has replaced with a glimpse of excitement. It seemed something good had happened to her in that city, and it slowly heals her heart.

"It seemed many good things has happened to you in that city,"

Rukia smiled at his words. The images of her friends crossed her mind. It was not always a good thing, but together with them, little by little, she could live out her days.

"Ano, Lord Kuchiki,"

"Yes, Rukia?"

"Um… would you…would you tell me more about my family? I want to hear about them more," she asked shyly.

"Of course, I'll be glad to tell you,"

There was another knocked on the door, and two waiters came with trays full of dishes.

They continued their conversations while eating their meal. Rukia looked even more excited when Ginrei told her about her family especially her father. She loved to hear stories of him. Hearing all these joyful old memories send warmth in her heart which previously was filling with grief because all the sadness memories about the accident. And it did not feel when one hour had passed.

"There is one thing that made me curious," Ginrei put his empty cup on the table.

"Are you continuing your studies to college or working?"

"I'm working now, Lord Kuchiki."

"And what's your job?"

"I'm a mangaka," Rukia looked proud when she told him. Her smile never left her lips.

"Oh, you're a mangaka. It's interesting," he nodded. "Where can I read your manga?"

"Err…" Rukia's smile froze. She bit her lower lip. "It's still in… discussion,"

"Ah, I see." He gave her another warm smile. "I wish you luck then,"

"Thank you, lord Ginrei." Rukia's smile grew back on her face.

They finished their meal with some short conversations. After that, they walked outside the room.

"There are many things that I want to talk with you, but I still have to attend another meeting. I wish we can meet again next Sunday," Ginrei said while they walked along the hallway to the elevator.

"Next week?"

"Yes, there is still one story that I have to tell you. But, we have to wait until next week because I want you to meet someone first before I can tell you the whole story,"

"Alright, I'll come here again next week," Rukia nodded.

"Thank you so much, lord Ginrei. Thank you for everything," Rukia said as she bowed.

"You don't have to say that,"

"See you next week, Rukia.

"Hai, see you next week." Rukia bowed and walked toward the elevator.

"How's the meeting, my lord? Is she the girl?" Sasaki said as he approached his master.

"Yes, she is."

"But, her face…"

"I know, but don't you think it will be interesting?"

Ginrei kept his eyes on the elevator's door. A slight smile appeared on his lips. He could not wait to bring her to Byakuya.

It must be interesting.

:

:::

:

:::

:

Days passed quickly.

And another weekend has come.

Inside an apartment room, three people looked busy at their desks. One hand held a pen and the other one held a ruler. Their eyes focused on the paper before them.

Despite the weather that got colder with each passing day, they kept working in constant speed, as if the cold did not affect their spirit.

"Yosh," Rukia blew out a sigh of relief as she finished drawing the background. She put the pen in its place and lifted the paper. From the sparkle in her violet eyes, she was satisfied with her work.

"Your skill in drawing the backgrounds the scenes has improved a lot, Rukia." Sentaro said while taking a peek at her paper.

A smile graced her face as she heard Sentaro's comment.

"Really? Thank you Sentaro san."

Rukia put back the paper on the desk.

"Is there anything else that should be done?"

Rukia's stared at Kiyone and Sentaro who almost finished their work.

"No, it's enough for today," Sentaro lower his pen, and started to collect the manuscript.

"Ukitake sensei only gave us the manuscript for chapter 554. If the Name for chapter 555 and 556 is approved by Kyoraku san, we can continue it tomorrow."

Rukia nodded in understanding.

Today, Ukitake Sensei went to the Shueisha publisher to meet his editor, Shunsui Kyoraku to discuss about the new chapters of the manga. Since the ranking of his manga rose to second place in the latest poll, she was sure there will be not much change in the _Name_ he has made.

"I bet Kyoraku san will force Ukitake sensei to accompany him to drink," Kiyone said with a tone of disagreement. She handed her paper to Sentaro. And then she took a remote and turned on the television.

"Well, I think it is okay for sensei to have one or two cups of sake because he worked too hard these past few days." Rukia began to clean up her desk. She glanced at the wall clock.

17.05

She still had time before the meeting with Kuchiki Ginrei at six o'clock.

Another smile adorned her face, and excitement built inside her because she has waited for this day to come. She could not wait to hear another story about her family as he promised.

"You looked happy, Rukia. Is there something good that happened to you?" Kiyone asked while changing the channel. She stopped as she found the entertainment gossip channel.

Rukia nodded. Her face looked bright and a smile never left her face. "Yes, a lot of good things happened. I also found a good idea for my new manga two days ago. And now I'm still working with the _Name_," she exclaimed in excitement. Well, she was always excited when she found a new idea.

Rukia did not deny it. There were a lot of good things that happened to her after the meeting with Kuchiki Ginrei. As if the meeting brought luck to her life. Her apartment had been fixed, so she could move back there, the new chapter of Ukitake sensei got a high rank in the weekly poll, and she found a new idea for her new manga. Tokiwas's words now no longer burdened her heart. Instead, she take it as an encouragement to draw better.

"Ah, good luck then, Rukia. If you have troubles, you can share it with-"

"Kyaaaaa! Kuchiki Byakuya!" Kiyone suddenly screams, cutting Sentaro's words as she saw Byakuya on the television screen.

Rukia and Sentaro could only roll their eyes.

"Forget that stupid fangirl, Rukia." Sentaro said as he glared toward Kiyone. "Once again, good luck for your new manga,"

"Thank you, Sentaro San." Rukia glanced back at the clock.

"Well I have to go now." Rukia took her wool jacket and wore it. "See you tomorrow guys," she bowed before taking her bag.

"See ya, Rukia." Kiyone said without taking her eyes of the television.

"Oh, look, Sentaro! It seemed he will be staring as the main character in the new movie! Kyaaa! I can't wait!"

Rukia could only smile as Kiyone's loud voice echoed in the room. She closed the door and started to walk to the elevator.

**:::**

**:::**

Byakuya drove his car, Alfa Romeo 159 sedan out of the parking lot of his management building. He had just finished a meeting with a producer and signing a contract for his recent project there. It was a new movie where he became the main character. The production itself would start on January next year, and the press conference will be hold next week to introduce all the cast.

The vehicle kept running, crossing the street, leaving the buildings behind. Byakuya shifted his gaze to the clock while unbuttoning the first two buttons of his collar. His tie has leaned somewhere on the back seat.

17.45

He had only a few minutes to go to Ritz Charlton. There was something that his grandfather wanted to discuss with him.

_"I know you have a busy schedule, but I wanted you to give me some of your time this weekend. There is something that I want to discuss."_

Ginrei's voice echoed back in his head. He did not have any idea about this meeting, but from his tone, he knew it's an important issue.

The sight of Ritz Charlton Hotel came into his view. Byakuya increased the speed. He did not want to be late.

When the car entered the courtyard, Byakuya started to slow down. He halted the car as he was in front of the entrance. He opened the door and got out of it.

The valet attendant approached him. Byakuya gave him his key before entering the building.

Once again, he gazed at his watch as he was in elevator that would bring him to the lobby.

_"I will meet you in Hinokizaka restaurant at 18.00." _

Byakuya could hear small gasps and sound of whispers filled the air as he walked out the door. He even could feel everyone's eyes now focused on him. But, he did not care and kept walking confidently like he always did.

"Young master,"

Sasaki, his grandfather's butler greeted him.

"Please follow me. Lord Kuchiki is waiting for you."

Byakuya followed Sasaki to the private chamber inside the restaurant. From many restaurants in this hotel, _Hinokizaka_ was Ginrei's favorite. He often held a meeting in this place. Besides providing a private dining, it had a true traditional essence, both in architecture and cuisine.

"Lord Kuchiki, Young master has come." Sasaki announced his arrival.

When the door opened, Byakuya was prepared to greet his grandfather.

But, when he saw the face behind his grandfather, he stilled.

His blood froze in his veins.

His world crashed down.

_It's… impossible._

**:::**

**:::**

Fifteen minutes earlier, Rukia arrived at the hotel lobby.

She let out a sigh of relief as she walked out of the elevator. She though she would be late because she nearly missed the train. Her bicycle tire burst when she was almost at the station. It made her have to run to catch the train on time.

Rukia kept moving, however, after a few steps, she stopped in the middle of the hallway to brush her short raven hair with her fingers. She examined her blur appearance that has reflected on the marble wall.

For today's meeting, she wore a simply purple dress with a brown wool jacket. Though she did not really like dress, but she thought it was more polite than her old jumper in this kind of meeting. She also wore dark grey leggings to prevent the cold weather. After fixing the right strap of her Chappy backpack that dropped from her shoulder, and making sure there was no stains on her sneakers, Rukia continued her journey.

As she arrived at the restaurant, she was greeted by Sasaki. And then, he escorted her to the private dining room where Kuchiki Ginrei had been waiting.

"Good evening, Lord Kuchiki." She greeted as she bowed.

"Good evening, Rukia." Ginrei closed the newspaper he was reading before and gestured Rukia to sit in front of him.

"I'm glad you finally came. How are you, Rukia? And how's your work?"

"I'm good, Lord Kuchiki. And about my work, I found a new idea to draw my new manga. Now, I'm in the middle of working to make the Name." Rukia explained with a huge smile. Her violet eyes glimmered excitedly.

"It's good news. But, I hope are not overworking. I heard once mangaka hold their pen, nothing can stop them to draw."

"It's because our life as mangaka depend on it, Lord Kuchiki." Rukia answered as she smiled.

Ginrei chuckled at the answer. "You're right. Still, you have to maintain your health."

Rukia grinned. "Alright, Lord Kuchiki. I will."

"I hope you do not mind to wait a bit longer before we start. The person who I want to introduce to you is still on the way."

Rukia shook her head. "Of course not. But, who is that person?" She asked curiously.

"He is my grandson," Ginrei gave her a short meaningful smile.

"Ah, I see…"

"Lord Kuchiki, Young master has come."

Rukia shifted her gaze back to the door.

There, in front of the door, standing very handsome man who looked at her with a darkened expression.

Rukia stared at him, frowning.

_Why is he looking at me like seeing a ghost?_

Their eyes met for split second, and she felt something familiar about this man.

_His face… why it seemed familiar? _

"Rukia, let me introduce you to my grandson, Kuchiki Byakuya."

A small gasp was out of her lips.

She knew that man!

Now it was clear why he looked so familiar. He was Kuchiki Byakuya! That famous actor!

_Kiyone will faint if she knew I meet her idol. She definitely will kil-_

"And he is your fiance."

Rukia turned her face abruptly at Ginrei.

Her violet eyes widened in shock.

"What?!"

* * *

**A/N:**

**And their story begin :3**

**Thank you for reading this chapter, and I hope you enjoyed it too xD**

**This chapter focused on Rukia's past, so that's why Byakuya's part is very short in this chapter. But, he will get his part too, so I hope you don't mind waiting :)  
And, well, I hope you like the story of Rukia's past, and how she live her life. However, feel free to tell me what's in your mind :))**

**There were several questions about Hisana. Wow. xD  
I have the answer, but I can't tell it for now, it will be explained in the right chapter ;)**

**Credit to Ritz-Charlton Tokyo website that gave me a lot of information that I need for this chapter :)**

**And my biggest thanks to all the readers of this story!  
Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you! xD  
Thank you so much for giving this story chance. Thank you for reading this one, even made it favorite and put in your story alert. I'm so grateful *bow* **

**And for all the reviewers of my previous chapter:  
**Guest, PAMILA DE CASTRO, ReckoningDay, Guest, shia naru, Guest (Nuez), sphinx, LuciL06, vicky73, kei, bxrfan, Guest, Lilith's Heart, arlingtonsteward, ANONYMBYAKURUKIF, Jasmine, velvetsins, aria, Nyanmaru94, DRUON, Guest, Anne, seras3791, Emily, silverqueen, Guest, lily, Anotherreason  
**Thank you so much for your kind words, feedback and supports**! **I can't describe how I feel :)) All your words light up my days :))) ****Thank you! xD**

**The last, I hope you don't mind to review this chapter xD  
I welcomed any kind of review, and ********I really Appreciate your opinion, constructive criticism, or anything that could improve my skill, **so feel free xD

**Once again, thank you so much. Have a wonderful days xD  
**

**Sincerely yours, from one of you all xD**

**-Noctis Vee Caelum-**


End file.
